In One Condition
by HerElle4Ever
Summary: Santana only loved two girls before: Brittany and Quinn. Her best friends. Ex-girlfriends. But both of them also broke her heart into thousand pieces. PREQUEL STORY... Quintanna, Pezberry Friendship. Enjoy! Read and Review Please. Thanks! *wink*
1. My Secret To keep

**AUTHOR's Note:**** It's been months since I've written a story. This will be my first Glee Quintanna fanfic. Everything is new for me regarding the characters and I just made up some information. English is not my first language so forgive my grammar or spelling**** errors**.:D 

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters. ^_^**

**Enjoy reading...Hope you like it.**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

_"You're a fucking coward!"_ I whispered while looking at my reflection on our bathroom mirror. If Berry's and Hummel's morning rituals are putting those freaking expensive moisturizers on their faces, well mine's this. I would just look straight in the mirror and tell her how pathetic she is.

I spent my high school days behind my HBIC attitude, lashing inappropriate nicknames and being a bitch to everyone. If they only knew, that behind those pretentions is a girl who is very scared of life. Scared of loving and be hurt.

I closed my eyes as I remember her, the girl who broke my heart. It's been years since the last time I've seen her. Fuck! it maybe years ago but the pain is still fresh. I gripped tightly on both edges of the sink as I think of her.

Once I feel calm, I tried open my eyes. It's been a month since I graduated from NYU's dance course. It took me almost a year to finally realize (I didn't mind taking baby steps towards my future dream) who I really want to be. Who would have thought that hard core Santana Lopez will be a ballerina? Huh! Not even me.

I let out a sigh as I heard noises from the kitchen. Looks like Berry and Hummel are arguing, again, but in very low voices. Obviously it concerns me and they are arguing who's going to relay the message to me. We've been living together here in New York for five years and still they haven't figured out how to handle me. Still a bad ass!

_"Fine! I'll do it!"_ I heard Rachel exclaimed. Looks like Lady Hummel won this time. I'm impressed because the Broadway princess can be very persistent most..well all of the time. I just rolled my eyes then I heard knocks on the door.

_"Santana, are you done? I need to be in Vogue in an hour."_ I glance at the mirror once more before opening the door.

"Calm your tits Lady Hummel, it's all yours." I said smirking as I walk passed him.

I walk towards the dining table and watch Rachel as she pours coffee to two mugs. She handed me one then rest her back on the kitchen counter while she drinks hers. I know something is bothering her. Beside the fact that she's being awfully quiet right now (which only happens when she's afraid to say or ask something from me) also she can't look at me. I let out a soft growl which made her body stiff.

_"Out with it Man hands."_ I said waiting for her to speak.

_"First of all, we are not in High school anymore so I would really, really appreciate it if you –"_

_"Five seconds Rach to spill it then I'm outta here."_ I interrupted her and continue in sipping my coffee. Smirk on my face.

She sighs then looked me straight in the eyes still hesitating to talk. I'm being impatient as always.

_"Five, four – "_ I started to countdown being irritated with her.

_"Quinn's engaged!"_ Once she said it, her face lit up like there's a heavy stone lifted on her shoulders. When I didn't react she tried to repeat it but I cut her off.

_"I heard you the first time."_ I said on a low voice.

I don't know if the pain I'm feeling right now in my chest is because of the hot liquid that I suddenly swallowed or the fact that, Quinn Fabray, is now getting married. WTF!

I'm speechless. I don't know how to react. Hurt was evident on my face. Rachel sat across the table worried. It's been four years but why I'm still hurt like this?

_"She called me yesterday. The wedding will be in two weeks. It'll be in Canada so she wants us to be there at least a week before the wedding for us to spend more time with everyone."_ she stopped then still looking at my face. _"Y-you're the only one who's not confirming..yet."_

_"I.. she's getting married?"_ Hurt and confusion was evident in my voice. Rachel reached for my hand which tightly holds the mug as if my life depends on it and places hers over mine. _"Fuck her!"_ now tears started to fall on my cheeks. It hurts so much as if my chest are gonna explode.

When I heard Kurt opened the bathroom door, I stood up quickly then went straight inside. I ignored Kurt's shocked and worried face when I slammed the door. I rest my back on the wall while I sit slowly feeling weakness on my knees. I tucked them then bury my face on my hands.

_"You're a fucking liar,Q!"_ I whispered while rock my body back and forth gently hitting my lower back on the wall.

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

When Santana suddenly went to the bathroom I wish I could do something to ease her pain. I only answered Kurt's questioning look with a shrug. We knew this would happen. It's not a secret that Santana is still not over Quinn. Because all of these years she only loved two girls, Brittany and Quinn. But both of them hurt her so much.

_"Looks like someone is going to miss Quinn's wedding."_ Kurt sadly commented. We both sighed.

_"What am I going to say to her, Kurt? Sorry Quinn, Santana declined your invitation to your wedding because she's still madly in love you?"_ Grrr this is more depressing than I thought!

We knew before that they started to become close again especially after Mr. Shue's non-wedding day. Every other week Santana will go to Yale and vice versa to spend time with each other. But when we asks them if they're dating, they would just laugh and deny everything.

Until one night, Kurt and I went home an hour early from our night out because some stupid drunk guy accidentally poured his drink on my dress. We were tired anyway so we just decided to go home. Then the biggest surprise happened, we were outside the door when we heard Quinn's bedroom voice screaming Santana's name. We carefully opened the door and our eyes grew wide as we saw them in a very uncompromising position on the couch. Both faces flushed while Kurt's screaming about his eyes being blind and me unable to move.

When they were properly dressed and everyone is calm we started to ask questions. We found out that they've been together for five months already. We are both happy for them and also happy Santana means less bitchy her.

Suddenly everything changed when Santana went home from her Yale visit. Kurt and I were watching a musical on our living room when a very tired looking Santana opened the door. We knew she was crying because her eyes are puffy but before we could ask her what's wrong she was already inside her room.

We had no idea what happened to both of them, because every time we would ask Santana it's either she would shout at us or ignore us. After few weeks I've decided to talk to Quinn, it's time to use those train tickets anyway.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS AGO…**

I was reading my book while waiting for Quinn who promised to pick me up thirty minutes ago, here at the train station. Then suddenly I heard someone called my name. _"Rachel!"_ I looked up and see her running towards me. I gave her a smile and a hug.

_"I'm so sorry, my professor decided to talk to me."_ she explained to me with an apologetic smile.

_"You don't have to worry Quinn, I had my book to accompany me while I was waiting for you." _I smiled back at her while slip my arm on hers.

_"So, let's eat, there's a very famous vegan restaurant near here. I'm excited to try it."_ Quinn said while walking out the station and into the parking lot.

We were inside Quinn's car when I decided to look at her. She glanced at my direction and gave me a sweet smile which didn't even reached her eyes. She looks very different from the last time I saw her in New York. Her eyes were not sparkling like before and it looks tired. She let out a deep sigh. I know she knew why I am here.

_"We're here."_ she said while she tried to look for an empty parking space. The look of the restaurant is very different from the restaurants in NY. It's like a very huge gazebo surrounded by beautiful landscapes. This place is very relaxing and quiet. Refreshing to my eyes.

_"Good afternoon. Table for two?"_ Quinn just nodded to the waiter who then ushered us to a small table.

_"Quinn, I'm aware that you know the reason why I am here today."_ I said calmly.

_"How was she?"_ she said softly afraid of looking into my eyes.

_"She's devastated Quinn. She's non productive for weeks now and won't stop bringing home…..girls."_ I hesitated on the last word, afraid that it might complicate the situation further. I see hurt in her eyes as it started to glisten.

I know talking here in the restaurant will only cause attention to other tables so I dropped the subject for now. But after we had our lunch we decided to go to her apartment to finally talk.

We talked about her in Yale while we're sitting on her sofa. Then Quinn finally got the courage to talk about what happened between them.

_"I fucked up Rach."_ she said while lowering her head and tears now freely flowing on her cheeks. _"When Santana was here, I received a call from my mom saying she was in jail. She was drunk driving which caused an accident of killing someone."_ she inhaled before she starts to speak again. I'm very shocked on what I heard, although I was confused on Santana's involvement on it. I waited for her to continue.

_"I don't have anyone to call for help but my dad. Santana went with me when I talked to him and told him she was my girlfriend. Again he was disappointed with me. He said he doesn't want anything to do with me and my mom. Then he just left.."_ I reached out for her hand and gently squeeze it.

_"He called me the same night saying he wants to talk to me again, alone. He said he would help my mom ..in one condition."_ she hesitated to speak again. She looked into my eyes and I could see the pain she's been keeping for weeks. I could see how badly she is hurting right now. Then I realized the condition her father gave her.

_"Oh no! He a-ask you to break up with her?"_ I asked her. Her tears are enough answer to tell me that my assumption is correct. I pulled her into a tight hug while she buried her face on my shoulder.

_"I..I had.. to..choose Rach."_ she said between sobs. _"It's her or my mom. With my dad's connection he assured me that he will take care of it and he did." _I can feel her sadness and I can't help but cry as well. How can Russell Fabray be so selfish and cold hearted.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I'm very grateful that Rachel is here right now. I've been a mess these past few weeks and I had no one to talk to about this. When I feel a bit okay I let go of Rachel's hug and wipe my tears.

_"Please look out for her, for me. Santana may be tough outside but she's very fragile. She's scared to be alone so please, Rach, whatever happens always be there for her, okay?"_ I told her with pleading eyes. This would be the first time that I begged Berry. _"Help her to..f-forget me." _I thought I would choke on my words and die after saying those words.

_"Quinn.."_

I want to tell Rachel the whole story but I can't. It's much better this way. Santana will soon forget me and hopefully will be happy with someone else. I just stared out of my window, avoiding Rachel's eyes. I'm afraid that if I look at my friend's eyes she would see the **truth** in my eyes.

I don't know how long I can keep this **secret** but what I know is I will **regret** hurting Santana for the rest of my life.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Review please so I would know my mistakes.. ayt? :)**

**Sorry for the heavy drama in this chapter. I'll try to keep the drama light on the 3rd chapter, pinky promise. hehe ^_^**

**Shoutout to my Bestie Ruru for helping me proof read my fanfics..! Million tnx.. mhuah ^_^**


	2. Hot Mess Latina

**AUTHOR's NOTE: Billion thanks to all who gave reviews, faves and followed the story. Your great guys! **

**I finished chapter 2 soon as I expected which contains Pezberry 'friendship'. **

**So enjoy reading..:)**

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

**PRESENT DAY**

I'm leaning on the bathroom door for almost twenty minutes now. Softly whispering her name, hoping she would finally get out. My heart breaks every time I hear her sobs. I rest my forehead on the door while my right hand gently traces the door knob.

Once more I beg her. _"Please..S-santana? Just open the door." _

"_Fuck off, Berry!"_ she replied on a firm voice. I took a deep breath then slowly walk away from the door.

I went inside my room then sat on my bed feeling very weak. I worry about Santana, a lot actually. She's my only family here in NY besides Kurt. I may have reached my dream of being a Broadway princess but both of them played a very huge part of it. They were by my side every step of the way by being my number one fan (that would be Kurt) and my very own body guard and protector (which I mean Santana). So I guess it's only right for me to feel down today, because she's my best friend, right?

When I heard the sound of the door opening, I quickly jump out of bed then went outside my room to check on Santana. I looked around and saw her leaning on her back on the kitchen sink holding a glass of water. Her eyes focused on the floor, not paying any attention to me as I approach her.

I stopped when I reached the side of the dining table. I'm scared that if I get to close she would retreat. I could see her tired eyes from crying so much even though some locks of her hair are slightly covering it.

She takes a few deep breaths_. "I know I shouldn't have reacted that way, but shit.. I was not prepared for this."_ she mutters, now her gaze is directed at me.

Unable to restrain myself anymore, I went and stand in front of her. My hands automatically cupped her face and shove her hair out of her face, my thumb gently caressing her wet cheeks. _"I know.."_ That's all I could say to her while looking straight into her eyes.

"_You're not gonna kiss me are you?"_ Santana said while smirking. Trying to ease the tension between us.

"_You wish!"_ as I playfully smack her shoulder then turned around in the attempt to hide the redness evident on my cheeks.

I went straight to sit on the couch then tap the empty space beside me so she could sit as well. When she did I reached for her hand then gently squeeze it.

"_Santana, I understand how hard this is for you but don't you think that this is your chance to finally..umm..let go of… her?"_ I hesitated to mention her name.

She narrowed her eyes then stood up while resting her hands on her hips, obviously irritated and eye brow crossed. Oh Gosh! Here it comes Snix! I closed my eyes while I wait for her to shout at me.

But instead a heard a subtle laughter. When I open them, I could see the smug look on her face. I rolled my eyes at her.

"_Not funny!" _I said faking the sound of irritation as I pout my lips.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

Berry never stops to amuse me. I really love messing up with her. When I think I had enough fun, I sat back again beside her while my laughters gone. I rest my head on her shoulder.

"_Do you remember when Quinn had an accident before your wedding?"_ I asked.

"_Uh umm."_ she nodded.

"_I didn't tell Britt but I was scared as shit that time. That was the first time I felt that. Then second when she.. broke up with m-me."_ Just by remembering that day makes me want to throw up. It's like something heavy was inside my chest which hurts like hell every time I tried to breath. I can't control my cold hands from trembling as well as my knees. Feeling of being hopeless because there is nothing you can do to make everything okay.

Realization hit her once the words left my mouth. _"Is that the reason why you're infuriated with me and Finn at that time? Is it because you blamed us? No wonder after the incident, you we're more determined to break us apart and you we're saying cruel word every other minute."_ hurt still visible on her voice.

"_Well apart from enjoying it. The main reason I was mad because I..I realized that I was.. in l-love with her."_ I can hear Rachel gasp for air as she tried to look at my face. _"Don't stare at me creepy Berry."_

_"Again Santana, drop the name calling._ _But wait, you were with Britt that time, right?"_ still with her over dramatic shock expression.

"_Yes, that's why I was a bitch most of the time, I freaked out. How could I fall for my two hot best friends, pathetic right?" _

"_Don't say that Santana. We have no control over who we love. It only proves that you have a big heart."_ she smiled at me.

I let out a huge sigh_. "I'm just scared Rach, I was a mess before, I'm just scared that I won't be able to..umm..you know.. get through this."_

"_Of course you will, you are the hottest Latina that I know. Once you've open your heart for new 'lady love', women will be lining up here for sure. Plus, Kurt and I will be here with you, as always."_ she said with a smirk on her face.

"_That's because I'm the only freaking hot Latina you know Berry."_ stating a matter of fact, I'm now grinning at her.

"_Truth, but still you're awesome and hard driven 'hot Latina'." _she said immitating me.

"_Damn right I am!"_ then our laughter filled the room

"_So we're..umm.. going..then?"_ she's a bit hesitant to ask I know.

"Two weeks of p_artying with free booze, I'm tot's in!"._ I guess Berry's right. I need to finally forget her and move on. Either way I'm going to regret this, might as well see her for the last time.

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

After dinner I decided to return to my room and read my emails from my manager when I saw a new message from Quinn. I let out a soft sigh before opening it.

From: QuinnF

To: RachelB.

Hey! So I just got off the phone with Mercedes and she said that they'll be here tomorrow. I'm just wondering when you guys are coming over so I could prepare everything. I missed you guys SOOOO MUCH!

PS. Should I prepare for 3 persons?

I wonder how long she thought of an indirect way to ask if Santana's coming too. I just shook my head while I type my response. Smile creeping on my lips.

From: RachelB.

To: QuinnF.

That's pleasant news! Well, my manager just emailed me my new schedule, which she cancelled all of my engagements for the next two weeks, so I'm good to go. Kurt finished all of his work today so he could have the two weeks off as well. We're just waiting for Santana to clear up her schedule. You know, being the top her class gave her a lot of offers after graduation. :)

We're so excited to see everyone! Kurt won't stop telling me how I would love the wardrobe he designed just for you.

I was waiting for her reply when suddenly my phone rang. I got confused when I saw that Quinn is calling me.

_"Hello, Quinn."_

_"Hey Rach, I hope I'm not disturbing you? I just want to..umm..talk for a few minutes, umm, well if that's okay.. with y-you?"_ she stutters.

_"Of course it's okay Quinn."_ I heard a sigh of relief on the other end.

_"I'm really thankful that you will all be here. Y-you had no idea."_ Is that sadness I hear on her voice? No, maybe she just really miss us.

_"We wouldn't miss the chance to finally meet the man who captured yo—"_ I was cut off when suddenly I heard my door open. I shot the Latina a pointed look for 'always' not knocking. Gosh!

She just laughed at me. _"Whoa, calm down Berry. Am I interrupting you're phone sex time_?" I felt my cheeks reddened with shame. I contained myself from slapping that huge grin off her face.

_"What do you want Santana?"_ I asked irritated, completely forgetting I was talking at the phone with someone.

_"Calm down, girl. Lady Hummel just wants to know if you're coming. We're heading out with some 'friends'."_ there's that smirk again! Friends which means 'friends-with-benifit'.

_"No, thank you. I'm tired. just say hi to your 'friends' for me." stressing the word._

_"Okay, suit yourself.. and umm. Berry..?"_ I looked up to her almost out of the door. _"..use protection."_ she laughed as she closed the door. I attempted to throw her a pillow but the door was already closed before it could hit her.

_"Urgg.."_ then I suddenly remembered Quinn, wondering if she's still on the other line._ "Hey, Quinn?"_

_"Still here. She seems happy. Anyways, j__ust call or text me when you're coming okay? Bye Rach."_

"Okay, bye Quinn." then the call ended. I sigh. I could feel the sadness on her voice or maybe hurt as well. I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. It's very obvious that there is still some un resolve feelings. I have to prepare myself mentally and emotionally for this trip because if I'm right, I'm sure something unevitable will happen. _"Ugh."_

* * *

**I just want to highligh the Pezberry friendship.:) next chap I will include Quinn's POV.**

**I hope you ike it. Review please and I'm open with suggestions on what you want to see on the next chapter..^_^**


	3. Ready or Not

**Thank you guys for you reviews, faves and follows. **

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'll try to post the next chap today since I already have the idea. **

**^_^ happy reading..! -3 HerElle08 3**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

My hands are getting sweaty while waiting for Rachel's reply. I can't understand how I feel. It's like a combination of fear and excitement. I know in my heart that I want to see Santana but I'm worried that I won't be able to stop myself from running into her arms once I see her again.

Maybe it won't be that bad. Maybe things will be different this time. It's been more than four years and maybe she moved on already. I sigh. Well if she did then that's great! Unfortunately for me, I didn't. I don't think I you could forget someone when every time I close my eyes I can see her face and taste her sweet lips in my dreams. Yeah, good luck with that!

'WTF Quinn, you're engaged. In two weeks you will be married to the most gentle-loving and perfect man, which happens to be your best friend as well.' my inner thought scolds me.

Then a new email came in.

**From: RachelB.**

**To: QuinnF.**

**That's pleasant news! Well, my manager just emailed me my new schedule, which she cancelled all of my engagements for the next two weeks, so I'm good to go. Kurt finished all of his work today so he could have the two weeks off as well. We're just waiting for Santana to clear up her schedule. You know, being the top her class gave her a lot of offers after graduation. :)**

I had no doubt they will all make it in New York. They are awesome that way. It warms my heart to know that Santana's doing great with her career. I'm really proud of her. I tried hard to shut my friends for the past four years. I can't risk it and besides I had to do what I did. And if I let myself get close to Santana before or yet hear any news, I won't be able to stop myself from getting her back.

I feel that familiar pain in my chest again. The corner of my mouth quivers as I try hard to contain the tears starting to build up in my eyes. And before I could realize what I was doing, I already dialed Rachel's number.

_"Hello, Quinn."_ she answered. It's good to hear such a familiar voice.

_"Hey Rach, I hope I'm not disturbing you? I just want to..umm..talk for a few minutes, umm, well if that's okay.. with y-you?"_ I stutter, still composing myself.

_"Of course it's okay Quinn."_ I sigh in relief.

_"I'm really thankful that you will all be here. Y-you had no idea."_ I try so hard to not let my feelings take over me.

_"We wouldn't miss the chance to finally meet the man who captured yo—" _Rachel was speaking when I heard 'her' voice from the back ground noise.

My body stiffens. Gosh, how I missed that voice. I knew my strength evaporates when I felt tears running free on my cheeks. I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from making any noise.

I was listening to both of them. I know she was making fun of Rachel but I can't even bring myself to smile. Gosh, I missed her like crazy!

_'Should I just hang up?' _I asked myself_. 'I can't do that! Berry might think something is wrong.'_ I reasoned out._ 'Berry huh? Admit it Quinn, you just want to hear her voice.' _my inner self retorts.

I felt like someone punched me in the gut when I heard she was going out with some friends. I know I don't have a right to be jealous and probably I should just ignore her but my heart does differently.

_"Urgg.. Hey, Quinn?"_ I heard Rachel said from the other line.

_"Still here. She seems happy." _I said more like a whisper. What the hell Quinn?!_ "Anyways, just call or text me when you're coming okay? Bye Rach." _I hope shedidn't noticed what I said. Please don't.

_"Okay, bye Quinn."_ Yes! I was relieved that she didn't ask or respond to what I said. I wiped my tears dry then take few deep breaths.

I lie on my back and stare at the ceiling. Why did my life became this complicated? _Urg!_ I so hate my life right now. I closed my eyes and try to get some sleep. Lately I've been dreaming about her a lot. That night when my heart was torn into pieces because I had to let her go. The same night I thought I died while watching her run away from me.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

_"hmm..Quinn.." _I softly moaned her name when I felt someone placing kisses on my neck.

_"Who the fuck is Quinn?!" _Oh no. Did I just say Quinn? Shit! I had no choice but to open my eyes and see a very pissed blond on top of men waiting for me to explain myself. Her eyes are narrowed, I bet she's pissed off, big time! There's no way I can get out of this so I just shrug with an apologetic smile.

_"Hey, I-I.."_ Nice work Lopez. What should I tell her? I'm sorry and thank you?

She rolled her eyes then quickly jumps out of my bed. I wanted to say something, anything to make her calm down but I could not think of any words. I just watched her pick her things up.

She's busy dressing up when she said, _"You know I don't give a shit if you're in love with.. that Quinn girl, what I hate is hearing other girl's name when I'm fucking that person."_ My jaw dropped on the ground. She walk out of the room and slammed my door. That was rude.

I can't believe that I did that, again! Yes you heard me right. The first one happened one month after we broke up. It was a hot blond I met on the bar but the most memorable one was the one from two years ago. She threw a fucking comb at me! Could you believe that? Well third one is the charm. I felt guilty anyways so I let her walk out, alive.

I shook my head then rolled out of bed. I put on some clothes then went to the kitchen to get some coffee. Kurt and Rachel are sitting on the dining chairs talking. When they heard me approach them, they both turned their heads at the same time with that dumb smirk on their faces. I grabbed som mug then pour some coffee into it without giving them a glance. Hoping I could sip some coffee first before they start annoying me.

_"So, dropped the Q word again? What did that one threw at you?"_ Urg! I gave him a sharp glare but they just laughed at me.

_"Whoa! No need to let Snix out on this very fine morning dear. I'm just returning your usual 'morning greetings'."_ Kurt said smiling.

_"Touché."_ I said.

_"Okay, enough of that so Santana, have you talked to your manager? Kurt and I already arranged everything with work and we're just waiting for you to finally give us a go to buy tickets. I'm so thrilled to see our friends. Wait Kurt, did you know that Tina's pregnant?_" She turned her head to Kurt.

I shook my head, same old Berry, give it to her to ask a question and turn it into a paragraph. I snapped my fingers at her to get their attention._ "Hey! Yes I'm ready. I just have to pack my clothes."_

_"Umm, okay."_ she answered like it's no big deal then she went back on talking to Kurt about our other friends. I finished my coffee then went back to my room.

I sat on my bed thinking of things to do and decide on things to bring. I don't I could ever get ready for this. Seeing her again would definitely bring back old memories and feelings, specially, heart aches. I let my body fall back on the bed and then close my eyes hoping it would prevent the tears trying to escape in my eyes.

"Quinn.." It's more like a whisper. I missed saying her name. I tried so hard to avoid saying it but I know I had to face the fact that she and I will never be together. I knew it since that night I walked away from her. "Shit!" I said as tears now freely falling on my cheeks.

_'Why does it still fucking hurt so bad? What do I have to do to forget you?'_ I asked myself before drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Good or bad chapter? Next one will be 'the break up' scene.. :)**

**My proof reader is a bit busy so sorry for wrong grammar and spellings..hehe**

**take care now..*wink* :D**


	4. It's All About The Past

**So as promised here is the next chapter with the 'break up scene'.**

**Enjoy reading.. and don't forget to leave a review, kei? :)**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

**FOUR YEARS AGO...**

It's a miracle I made it home after driving with blurred vision due to the tears that keeps on running like crazy. I should've known this would happen when I received that call from my dad. The thought of him made me grip the wheels harder until my knuckles turns white. I hate him! I so fucking hate him right now!

I wiped the tears then compose myself. After few deep breaths, I decided to go up to my apartment. I'm about to do the second hardest thing I need to do in my life , after giving up Beth.

Every time I step up the stairs, my heart becomes heavier every second. Gripping hard on the railings to support my weak knees, worried it will give in any second now. Finally I reached my floor. I stopped for a while and compose myself before getting my keys.

_"Hey I'm home." _I called out to Santana as I close the door. I almost scream when all of a sudden she wrapped her arms on my waist and hugged me tight from my back.

_"I was so scared that shit convinced you to ditch me."_ she said while her face buried on my nape. I could feel her breath and tears which melt my heart.

I turned around to face her then cupped her face with my hands. Her head down so I made her looked into my eyes while my thumbs wiped her tears. I smiled at her wholeheartedly and kiss her forehead.

_"I love you San and no one can make me change how I feel about you."_ I leaned in to kiss her gently and slow. I want to memorize how her lips feel like against mine. Soft and moist, sweet and tastes like cherry. How she smiles every time I gently bit her lip. Perfect.

When our lips parted I hugged her tight feeling her heart beats opposite to mine. Memorizing her sweet smell of vanilla and how tight and heartwarming her hugs are. Perfect.

_"Everything's gonna be okay babe."_ I heard her whisper into my ears.

_"Yeah."_ I let go of our hug then smiled at her. _"Let's go out and have fun!"_

_"Let's just stay, I wanna get my cuddles on? Watch movies if you like?_" she said pouting.

_"Come on S, I heard there's a very cool karaoke bar near here. I wanna try it. Please?"_

_"Urg, you're lucky you're cute. Give me a minute to change."_ she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then turns around and changes in the bedroom.

It took us twenty minutes of walk to finally find the karaoke bar. Good thing there's not much people inside so we easily spotted an empty table. We decided to eat a light dinner first before drinking.

I could see that she can sense something was wrong but I tried my best to ignore her questioning looks. We would talk and laugh. Sometimes we even laugh to those people singing who can't even manage to do a simple melody. I know it's rude but come on! They are worst than Sugar and I thought before that she was the worst. When Santana excused herself to go to the rest room I grabbed the opportunity to sign up at the counter for a song. I know after I sing this, everything will change.

I waited for her to sit by our table before I went up the stage.

_"Give it up for our next performer, Ms. Quinn Fabray."_ the announcer introduced me. When I looked at Santana, she has this confused look with a smirk. I smiled back at her hoping it would do the trick of calming my nerves, which it didn't.

I sat on the chair then grab the microphone. _"I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special in my life. Let the song be the words I can't get myself to speak. I love you and I'm sorry."_ I glanced at the operator to start the song.

I could see her expression changed when the music starts to play. Pure confusion and hurt registered on her face.

**Wish I could be the one****  
****The one who could give you love****  
****The kind of love you really need****  
****Wish I could say to you****  
****That I'll always stay with you****  
****But baby that's not me**

I closed my eyes, I can't bear to look at her right now. I need to finish the song before I cry.

**You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you****  
****Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do****  
****Oh I could say that I'll be all you need****  
****But that would be a lie****  
****I know I'd only hurt you****  
****I know I'd only make you cry****  
****I'm not the one you're needing****  
****I love you, goodbye**

When I open my eyes she's not looking at me anymore but I know she's still listening. I know she got the message because she's now crying but her gaze are now fixed on the floor. I want to run towards her and tell her everything was a lie. I wish.

**I hope someday you can****  
****Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you****  
****I don't really wanna go****  
****But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do****  
****You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be****  
****Who'll give you something better****  
****Than the love you'll find with me****  
****Oh I could say that I'll be all you need****  
****But that would be a crime****  
****I know I'd only hurt you****  
****I know I'd only make you cry****  
****I'm not the one you're needing****  
****I love you, goodbye**

The bar was quiet, some of them are even looking at Santana then me. I think they knew what was going on between us. I gathered all my strength to finally finish this song so I could go to her.

**Leaving someone when you love someone  
Is the hardest thing to do  
When you love someone as much as I love you**

**Oh I don't wanna leave you  
Baby it tears me up inside  
But I'll never be the one you're needing  
I love you, goodbye**

**Baby, it's never ganna work out**

**I love you, goodbye**

It's done. No one even dare to clap which I don't know if I should be thankful for or be ashamed of the awkwardness in the room. I stand up and wipe my tears. I handed the microphone to the announcer and when I looked back where Santana is seated, she's gone. I panicked and hurriedly went out the bar. When I looked outside, I saw her walking fast.

_"Santana!"_ I called her name while I'm trying to catch up but she didn't look back.

_"Fuck off, Quinn!"_ She yelled back. I grabbed her arm for her to stop walking and make her face me.

_"Will you please listen?"_

_"Listen to what? Haven't your song said enough?! Or are you gonna sing another freakin song here?"_ I let go of her arm. I can't even look at her eyes. It's fool of hate and hurt.

_"I-I just.. I'm so sorry San. You know that I loved you so much, I .. I just thought it would be a bit.. easier in that way."_ I'm not even making any sense right now, all I know is my chest hurts so bad.

_"Huh, you're full of shit Fabray."_ she said in a lower but firm voice. I looked at her eyes hoping she could see how much I'm hurting as well.

_"S, I'm s-so sor-ry."_ I said pleading. She let out a heavy sigh, obviously calming herself.

_"We could still fix this Q. I won't ask you to chose between me and your mom since you already did that, but we can still be together."_ She said while holding both of my arms. _"Look at me Q."_ so I did even though the tears gave me a hard time to see her.

_"We can break up until your mom is all clear. We can out smart him."_ I knew she would suggest that.

I let out a sigh. _"Santana, my dad asked.. no.. ordered me to live with him in Canada."_ emphasizing on the word. I wait for her to say something, but nothing. She was shocked.

_"Shit! shit! shit!"_ she curse while pacing back and forth trying to think.

_"San."_ I beg her to stop but she just keep on pacing.

I was watching her and waiting for her to calm down a bit when something or someone on the other side of the street caught my attention. I grit my teeth for being reminded of the task I need to do. I've never felt more hopeless in my life. Here I am breaking up with the girl I truly love against my wishes and I can't do anything to stop it.

_"I got it, Q, I'll call my dad and see if he could help us, your mom, I'm sure he'll help."_ I turned my attention to her. She's oblivious to the death glare I gave a while ago from the person few feet behind her.

I quickly gave that person a glance then tried my best to direct to Santana the frustrations that I'm feeling right now.

_"Don't you get it S? He won't just let me happy. I need to do this. For once will you stop being a selfish bitch?"_ The words are out before I realized what I've said. Her jaw drops quickly followed by hurt.

_"San, I-I..I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it."_ I tried to stop her from walking away from me.

_"I give up Q. I've had enough, if you won't fight for us then I won't either. You're right, I'm selfish, because I want you to be happy with me. I want to be the only one to love you. I'm a selfish bitch not wanting to see you get hurt by anyone but me, which I would never do intentionally. And because I'm that big of a bitch, stick it into your pretty head that you're mine until the day that fucking ass, which you call father, decides to set you free. By that time, tell me you don't love me anymore then I'll finally let you go."_

After telling me that, she leaned in to give me a kiss. It's different this time. I could feel the hurt that's overflowing her. I could taste the saltiness of our tears combined. Then she finally pulled away, turned around and walks away without giving me any second glance.

I just stood there as tears keep falling. Then someone approached me which I didn't even bother to look. Maybe my eyes are still hoping to see Santana running back at me.

_"You do realize this is not what you were asked to do Quinnie."_ A very serious voice spoke behind me.

_"I know."_

_"Good. Everything will be okay eventually."_ then I felt a warm hand placed over my shoulder.

"I doubt it as long as he's my father." I said then I walk towards the car on the other side of the road. Once we were inside I just focused my stare through the windows, avoiding any eye contact with the person beside me. Then a phone rang.

_"Yes, she's here with me right now. We're on our way to the hotel.. yes dad."_ I can't help but grit my teeth. Once she put down the phone she started to talk. _"Look, Quinnie.. I-"_

_"Just fucking drive, Fannie!"_ I snapped at her. Yeah, this is my family. Fuck my life!

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

**PRESENT DAY**

_"Quinnie wake up." _a light shake on my shoulder wakes me up.

_"Mom, go away, I need some sleep."_ I tried to grogly slap her hands.

_"Sleeping is done during the night sweetheart. It's already one pm." _Still shaking my head, this time with a bit of effort.

_"Urg! Stop! I'm awake."_ I tried to slowly open one eye then the other. Just to regret it after wards because my trigger happy mother opened all of the curtains._ "Mom, leave the curtains alone, I don't want to be blind on my wedding day."_ I complain as I shield my eyes from the light with my arms.

"Oh Quinnie, don't be such a baby." She sits on the bed thankful that she's shielding the sunlight. Her expression is serious.

_"What now mom?"_ I asked her a bit irritated.

_"Nothing, I..it's just, my baby is getting married in less than two weeks."_ I rolled my eyes. Ever since I told her about the engagement, sometime I would catch her looking at me this those puffy eyes.

_"Come here mom."_ I motioned for her to give me a quick hug. _"I'm still your baby girl. I love you and nothing will change okay?"_ I assured her.

_"I love you too sweetheart. And thank you for what youd-"_ I didn't let her finished. I don't want to hear it.

_"Mom. let's not mention the past, okay?"_ I smiled at her._ "Now i need to get ready, my friends will be here any time soon."_I said as I pretend to be in a good mood.

I bet this day will be full of pretentions. I sigh as I grab my robe to take a shower.

* * *

**Well there, i tried to keep the break up as light as possible..:D**

**Next chapter is where the fun starts. Many characters will be present which means more chalenging for me. Wew! Hope to give justice to their characters. LOL *fingers crossed***

**Take care beautiful people..:)**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**SANTANA's POV**

"_Are we there yet? Rach I'm so excited to see them!"_ Kurt enthusiastically asked the driver that Quinn sent to pick us up at the airport.

"_What are you, eight?"_ I rolled my eyes at him.

"_Behave kids. I think I'm gonna love Ontario."_ Rachel said smiling while looking at the sceneries. _"Fresh air and green pastures. Oh, look Kurt, there's cute calf."_ Kurt's eyes followed where Rachel's pointing.

"_Just like freaking Lima, no wonder Quinn would settle here."_ I commented giving no interest on the surroundings while trying to beat my high score in Temple Run 2.

Rachel's loud squeal and hard grasp on my thigh got my attention. _"What the fuck Berry, If my character fell on the cliff I'm so gonna push you out of-."_ Nobody messes with me when I'm about to beat my own damn high score!

"_Shut up Santana! Look.."_ she cut me off slightly turning my head with her hand to where she was looking.

"_O.M.G., O.M.G.!"_ Kurt screamed too. Rachel reached for his hands like a very excited kids,

"_Damn."_ My jaw dropped as we were approaching the mansion on the top of a hill.

Kurt started to ask questions and found out that it was just built two years ago. It has sixteen guest rooms and a mini cinema. It was beautiful afar but I drooled when we reached the driveway. It's a mansion awesomely designed for a conservative yet modern family.

When we get out of the car, two chambermaids approached us then asked to carry our luggage for us. Then when the front door opened, Mrs. Fabray welcomes us with a big smile and hugged us one by one.

"_Oh My, Look at all of you looking gorgeous."_ she says as she lead us to go inside.

"_This is such a lovely home Mrs. Fabray. Very exquisite taste."_ Rachel walks with her side by side while Kurt and I followed them.

"_Oh, Call me Judy and thank you dear. Well Charlie is a bit gallant when it comes to Quinn."_

My stomach flinch on what she said or maybe it was her name being mentioned? I'm not sure anymore. Kurt glanced at me with a knowing look.

"_They are all in the recreational room on the second floor. I'll lead you there."_ Judy said as she smiled at all of us guiding us up the stairs.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

"_So when are we going to meet your soon-to-be better half?"_ Mercedes asked as she sits beside me on the couch. The boys, Puck, Mike, Sam, Finn, Blaine and Artie on the other side of the room busy with playing pool while the girls, Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Sugar sits around, interrogating me.

"_He will be here next week. He's really busy making sure everything is smooth in his company, the tour is one month."_ I informed them.

"_Wow honeymoon, how did you meet again?"_ Tina asked.

"_Does he have like a little brother I could marry? You know since we're both rich."_ Sugar asked.

"_Playing twenty questions, Tone deaf?"_ someone from the door said.

My body tensed. Although my back is facing the door I perfectly know the owner of that voice. That confident, sexy and raspy voice I've always dreamed screaming my name. Obvious tension filled the room as everyone waits on how we're going to react, all of the eyes looking at us.

Thank goodness for Brittany's cheerful attitude. _"Sanny!" _she squeals then run towards Santana to hug her. I gently turned to see her. I felt my heart skipped out of my chest as our eyes met while she's hugging Brittany. Should I go and hug her too? No, that would be awkward. How about a handshake? Shit no.

"_Quinn!"_ Then there's Rachel entering the room with my mom and Kurt behind her. I stand up and gave them both a hug. "You house is awesome!' I just gave her a shy smile.

"_Congrats Fabray. You sure know how to spot a gold."_ she said with a smirk.

"_Thanks."_ I said casually while avoiding her gaze. _"Guys, since everyone is already here I just want to say thank you for coming here. I know this week would be a bit crazy but I hope we could all catch up and talk."_ I glanced at Santana again hoping she will get the message that I would love to talk to her. _"The Bar downstairs are open 24/7, knock yourselves out and go crazy around the house."_

I just smiled and shook my head when I heard the guys shouts and some did fist bumps. I find their excitement funny. Some are already busy talking with each other when Santana approached me.

"_Hey, can we talk?"_ she asked in a low voice.

"_Yeah, let go out by the pool."_ Then she followed me outside. I opened the door leading to the pool.

"_Wanky, infinity pool, I've always want one of this."_ she said admiring the view.

"_I know, you've told me. So..um..you like it?"_ I asked shyly dropping my gaze on the pool. But then I heard her chuckle a little. So I looked up to her just to be greeted with those beautiful eyes. She step closer towards me which gave me a fright because if I step back I would fall on the pool.

I started to feel unease because of her effect to me_. "I knew from the moment I saw the house from afar that this was 'our' dream house."_ she has that stupid grin on her face.

"I..I had..no choice..we ..we k-kinda.. .the same ." I stutter defending myself.

"Calm down, Q. I loved it. So.."she paused while playing with a lock of my hair"...this Charlie guy is he..um..the one?" I'm not really sure if she's asking if he's my fiancée or 'the one' destined to be with me.

"Y-yes." She let out a deep sigh then back away a little but still facing me.

"You're father's not threatening you to marry him, are you?"

I breath in and out for a moment. I rehearsed this conversations over and over in my head before but it seems like I'm still lost for words.

"My father's dead San. Two months ago." I could she she's shocked by the news. Her jaw dropped to the ground and her eyes wide. "He had pancreatic cancer and he just found out about it few weeks before mom's accident."

I know she's still confused with everything and there's million of questions she will throw at me later. There's no turning back now. I have to tell her everything before it's too late.

"There's no way that my dad could help my mom so he asked me to seduce the son of his former business partner Charlie with the help of Frannie. With his money I could easily help mom, so I did." My eyes starting to glitter."I promised myself that after a year I would breakup with him but then his parents died of car accident. I just didn't have the heart to break up with him after everything."

"So break mine and fell in love with him." It's like more of a statement than a question. Hurt and anger are visible in her voice. I had to close my eyes quickly because it's starting to hurt. A tear finally fall.

"He became my best friend, San. Besides, I'm all his got before. I can't just abandon him after using him and his money." I want to plead for her forgiveness.

"That is why I broke up with you. I know you would never agree to this and you would hate me for even considering it. But if I didn't, my mom might go to jail and she wouldn't last a day inside so I had to act fast."

"Wow, I can't believe I've wasted four years of my life waiting for someone who doesn't want me back." she turned her back at me.

"I'm so sorry San." I whispered.

"Yeah. I've heard that before. Thanks Q for this." she said in a firm voice then she walks away from me.

"San." That's all I could say again while watching her features disappear in the house.


	6. Jealousy Sucks

**Here's another chapter. Sorry for the mistakes because my 'bestie/****proof-reader**' is very busy right now. Just PM me or comment if you have questions or clarifications. :)

**I hope you will enjoy this one. ^_^**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

They were all silent when I walked inside the room. They knew we just had 'the talk' because I have this hard look on my face and they are just waiting for me to take it out on them. I just rolled my eyes and then sat next to Brittany. She gave me a lovely smile and I smiled back.

_"Hey Britt,Britt."_ I greeted her.

She sneaks her body closer to mine then placed her head between my neck and her legs on top of mine. "I missed you Sanny."

_"I missed you too."_ I said while I caress her hair.

That's when Quinn came back in the room followed by two overly fashion-dressed human beings. I saw how her face twitch seeing me and Britt's cuddling moments. Is she jealous?

_"Guys, this is Marco and his assistant Dennise. They'll get your measurement for the suits and bridesmaid dresses."_ she announces still looking at me._ "Hmm, Britt, will you go first? Since you're my maid of honor your dress will be a bit different from the rest."_

"Yey! I love playing dress me up." then everybody burst into laughter.

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

I looked at Kurt to see if he saw Quinn's reaction to Brittany. His eyebrow arched telling me that there is something that she's not telling us. They were away more than thirty minutes and then Santana came back upset. She might learn how to control her Snix but Kurt and I knows if she's beyond upset. And now? she's devastated. I only saw that hard look once, that's the night she went home from Yale.

Quinn asked Brittany to go first because she can't stand to see them cuddling. Fact.

She can't take her eyes away from Santana. Another fact.

O.M.G. she still loves her! My eyes grew wild with the realization. I looked at Kurt who's now talking to the designer. I grab his arm and then walked out of the room.

_"Whoa, princess, what's with the kidnapping?"_ Kurt said. I looked behind him and check if someone followed us. We went inside an empty room. When coast is clear I began to talk.

_"I'm sorry but I'm in desperate need of your skills here. Did you just saw how she reacted towards Brittany and Santana?"_ I asked him still shocked and starts to pace back and forth.

_"Not hard to miss. Brittany's single and they have history. And by the looks of Santi, she would need someone to 'distract' her from all of these."_ he said.

_"I think Quinn's still in love with her."_

_"Yeah, I have that same feeling._" he commented. _"And stop walking you're giving me headache."_

_"Then we can't let Quinn get married!"_ Kurt let out a soft laugh. Shaking his head lightly.

_"Rach, what are we going to do? Scream 'we object' on the wedding day? I don't think so."_

_"Can we do that?"_ I asked him seriously but he just laughs again on me considering his idea.

_"Of course we can't._" he commented.

_"You're right."_ I said while trying hard to think. _"Then we will make Quinn want Santana more."_

_"How would we do that?"_ he asked confused.

_"I have an idea."_ I said smirking at him.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

It's their fourth day here already and everyone seems to be having fun, maybe except me. Last night when I told them that Charlie has a beach house near here, they all decided to spend the weekend there. It seems like a great idea besides I know how much Santana loves beaches.

Speaking of, she's been avoiding me since we talked about 'us'. She's been hanging out more with Brittany, cuddling with her and staying hours at Britt's room. I don't know how much longer I can handle my inner jealous monster. And it didn't help that Berry decided to be their stupid cupid! Urg!

I want to yank Brittany's hair then shove her away from Santana. Don't get me wrong, I love Britt but she's really getting into my nerves when she touches and flashes sweet smile at Santana. Like what she's doing now while we're in the car on our way to the resort. Freaking Rachel insisted for her to sit in front while the three of us sit at the back having Britt between us.

I let out a sigh. I decided to just avoid looking at them and pretend to be interested in looking out of the window.

_"Q, aren't you gonna answer that?"_ I turned my head to Santana, confused. _"Your phone."_

Then I finally heard the familiar sound of my ring tone. _"Oh, shit."_ I said while I tried to find it in my pouch. _"Hello, babe?"_

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I tried hard not to turn my head and stare at her. Thank goodness for peripheral vision. I taste bitterness in my mouth when I heard her called him babe. Her voice changed from being cold to a sweet and loving in seconds.

_"Yes, everything's great here, we're on our way to the beach."_ Her free hand is playing the hem of her dress.

Britt's saying something about her baby ducks. I just nod my head while I am trying to listen to Quinn's conversation.

_"Janeth has been very helpful babe, thanks for hiring her. Everything is ready for the wedding except I'm missing my groom."_ Shit! Is she flirting with him? That's when I snapped my head in her direction and met her gaze with a smirk on her face.

_"I know and I understand. Come home to me as soon as you can babe._" Her smile faded replaced by seriousness.

_"Take care and I love you."_ Soon as she said those words I feel light headed. I turned my head away from her then quickly close my eyes to prevent the tears starting to build up.

_"Yay! We're here!"_ I heard Britt and Rachel squeal. I opened my eyes carefully as I see the other cars pulled up in front of the beach house's driveway.

I could see everyone's excitement and I can't help but smirk at them. We may have matured in front of everyone else but when we're together as a group, we're just bunch of kids enjoying our moments together.

The house is huge. Like really huge! It's like a freaking glass house. I can see the beach through the front glass door. Everyone dropped their bags inside then some guys run straight on the other side of the house to check out the beach followed by the girls. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at them. Now they look like kids.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Quinn said while she's standing next to me looking at them playing on the sand.

"Nah, I'm too old for that." I commented.

"Oh come on, they won't judge you." She said teasing me.

I just rolled my eyes then see Britt is waiving at us urging us to come.

_"I know this is ridiculous but I had to ask, umm… are you getting back with ..Britt?"_ I turned my head to look at her but she continued. _"San, you deserve better. Britt's had been married twice in four years. I don't judge her but I just want you to be happy with someone who would actually take care of you instead you taking care of-"_

I cut her off. I can't believe she's saying this now. She has no fucking right!

_"I'm gonna stop you right there Q before I break the stick up on your ass then shove it in your throat!"_ Now I'm mad at her. _"Britt's a great person, we both know that, it's not her fault that those fucking maggots are assholes who can't understand her."_

Her head snapped back at me matching my angry looks._ "And you do? Is that why you made her break up with Artie before, just to leave her after alone in Lima and then break her heart when you find long distant was hard? Is that how you understand her?"_ she yelled back.

_"You had no idea how I felt shit about it! I did that because I loved her!" I can't believe I'm explaining it to her."I want her to find the happiness she deserves."_ I said in a low voice. My heart is aching right now because of all people, I would never thought that Quinn will question how I felt for Britt.

_"That's bull San. You let her go because you needed to find yourself. You choose to break up with her because you need to do something for yourself. You knew it would hurt her more to be with you at that time than to let her go."_ She said in a firm voice but tears are falling freely on her cheeks._ "The same reason I broke up with you."_

Now I know where all of this hate coming from. It's not about what I did to Britt. She just wants me to understand why she need to do what she did before. I want to wipe those tears away but my hands are plastered at my sides. I can't bring myself to touch her because I'm mad at her. Yes that's right, I'm mad at her for leaving me. I'm angry because she's fucking with my head right now.

I calmed myself because we're now attracting the attention of our friends. They are now walking towards the house.

_"We both did what we think was the right thing to do. I would do it again. The question is, how about you?"_ I looked straight into her eyes. Disappointed that she didn't answer, she quickly turns around and went inside before the others reaches us.

It's true I would do it again because that action led me straight into her arms. I would do anything to experience those wonderful months that we shared together. But I'll never tell her that.

* * *

**Sorry is the story is making you sad but I promise Quintanna is the end game. :) Although I'm really torn if I should give Brittana more moments together, what do you think? ^_^**

**Tell me what you want to see on the next chapter and I'll do my best to include it. **


	7. Get Her Back Or I Will!

**I'm trying to finish this story and upload the rest of the chapters today (if I can) because I'm sure I will be very busy next week. So if you have any suggestions about the story better say it now because I'm already working on the next chapter.:)**

**Thanks to Demenaforever13, Whatsvinyl, .752 and others who gave suggestions, faves and follows. I really appreciate it guys, you're all awesome! :)**

**Anyways, here's another one.. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

_"What happened?"_ I asked her as I found her sitting on the bench._ "We saw you two very intense from there."_ I sat next to her.

_"Just fuck off, Rach."_ She replied still looking at the beach while playing the sad with her feet.

_"Noah said we should have a bonfire tonight and sing some silly songs like old times." _trying to change the subject, allowing her to open up on her free will.

She just sighs then looks at my direction.

_"Walk with me."_ I just nod then followed her.

We've been walking by the sea shore for more than fifteen minutes when finally she spoke.

_"I don't know what to feel anymore."_ She let out a deep sigh. _"I want her but its just fucking complicated!"_ She stops walking then sat on the sand. I did the same.

_"Everything in life is complicated Santana."_ I commented while looking at the sea where the sky and ocean seams connected. _"But it doesn't mean you need to give up."_

_"She's jealous with B."_ she laughs a little shaking her head._ "Unbelievable, I just love Britt now as my best friend."_

_"I know."_ I'm starting to feel cold so I bend my knees and embrace myself. Santana did the same then rest her chin on top of her knees.

_"I love it when you don't talk paragraphs."_ she gently elbowed my arm, we both laugh when I fell on the other side.

After I removed the sands on my other arm I sit straight then look back at her seriously._ "That is because I am hoping that you would do all the talking."_ I smiled at her.

_"You wish."_ She said back joking.

_"No need, always works."_She was about to say something but she was interrupted by the sound of my phone. I held out a finger at her to stop her from talking then I answered it.

_"Rachel Berry."_ Santana just rolled her eyes. She hates how I answer my phone. She finds it inappropriate to tell the caller my entire name because according to her they obviously knew who they are calling in the first place. Well honestly I already broke that habit, I just want to tease her right now. I do that every time she's beside me when I have a call._ "Yes, we're fine Quinn."_

She looked at me when I mentioned Quinn's name. _"We'll be back before dinner. Okay. Bye."_ I place back the phone in my pocket then turn to her. _"She's worried."_

_"Don't care."_ She said coldly.

_"Common San, her wedding is next week, aren't gonna do something about it."_ I told her a bit irritated.

_"The more reason I shouldn't care and no." _I just sigh.

I hate it when she's being stubborn. I reached for her arm so she would look at me. _"Listen Santana, I know she hurt you before and it still hurts now, but believe me, that Quinn there is way far from being happy. She's hurting too and I could tell by the way she looks at you when she thought no one else was looking. I could see how she stops herself from attacking you and Britt every time you're with her._" I said in a firm voice. She had this confuse look which means she's listening to every word I say.

_"I love you both San and it would be great to see you together but I care about you more. I'm scared that both of you are denying yourselves with happiness."_

She shook her head. _"You don't know shit Berry."_

_"Then tell me._" I challenged her. _"Make me understand."_

She breathes in and out._ "She had the chance to come back to me three years ago but she didn't "_ her voice cracked. I was a bit taken a back with the information but kept quiet. _"But instead she chooses to be with him, again." She continued while forcefully wiping her tear. My heart sank. I hate seeing her like this. "She can't fucking leave him because he had no one besides her."_

I put my hand on her back and slowly rub circles on it. "I'm sorry." That's all I could say to her. I didn't know about this side of the story. Now I'm starting to get mad at Quinn now, although I know I don't have the right to be. Then suddenly I remembered what Quinn said to me when I went to meet her at New Haven.

"_Help her to..f-forget me."_Then that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV **

Rachel has been quiet during our walk back at the house. Impossible, I know right? Should I be glad? But my Mexican-third eye tells me otherwise. She's not paying any attention to me but she would constantly shook her head then bit her lip. When finally we're few yards from the beach house, I grabbed her arm then make her stop walking.

_"Seriously Berry, you're creeping me out."_ She looked at me questioningly. _"You do realize that we just had fifteen minutes of quiet walk. Complete silence!_ "Emphasizing on the word.

She just laughs at me then took my hand. Now it's my turn to be confused on her action. We never hold hands. Never! But I didn't pulled it back, I'm more that curious to know what she's up to. I just let her guide us back inside.

_"Hey guys, sorry. We didn't realize it's late already."_ Twelve pairs of confused eyes landed on us then down on our joined hands. All of them are gathered on the living room watching a movie.

When I pulled my hand from her, Kurt gave me a huge grin. What the fuck is going on with this two?!

_"You should've called us."_ Quinn said seriously.

_"Again sorry, Sanny and I were having so much fun lost track of the time."_ Rachel said matching Quinn's glare. Everyone noticed how Quinn's eyebrow arched. Seriously, if no one speak up and break the tension, we'll be in trouble. Angry Quinn is not everyone would like to see.

Puck whistled. _"What kind of fun?" _ I just gave him a sharp look. He just shrugs grinning.

_"I didn't know you're gay for Santana, Berry."_ Sam teased her but what surprised everyone is she didn't correct him. She just stood there grinning.

_"Oh my! Rach are you blushing?"_ Blaine asked her. WTF! I decided to step in before this get worst.

_"Stop with the interrogations. We're here safe, so drop it. Now preggy, scoop. I wants to sit my sexy ass on the couch."_ I said to Tina which I earned a scowl from her. She moved closer to Kurt. Quinn is sited on the small couch on our right while everyone else was sitting on the comforters spread on the carpet.

I'm ready to watch the movie when suddenly Rachel decided to sit on my lap. Everyone once again looked at us with huge grin on their faces. _"The fuck, Rach!"_

_"I don't want to sit on the floor, besides you're more comfty."_ She sweetly said as she cling her arm on my neck then glances back at Quinn who's eyes are now flaming with anger.

_"I told you Sanny, you're like a teddy bear comfty."_ Brittany added smiling at us.

_"Hey Lezbro, How come I didn't know about that?_" Puck said wiggling his eyebrows which makes everyone chuckle, except Quinn.

I threw a pillow at him then gave him a death glare.

_"Coz you're a sweaty pig after."_ He just laughs.

_"Okay enough with the gory sex comments, let's focus on the movie."_ Kurt said making anyone to turn back their attention to the movie. I took this as an opportunity to talk to Rachel.

_"You owe me an explanation later, hobbit._" I whispered to her ear making sure Tina or Quinn wouldn't hear me. She just chuckled quietly but still Quinn noticed.

_"Meet me at my room after this."_ She just replied then winked at me. I shook my head smiling then just watch the rest of the movie.

I have a feeling what's going on here. You're so on Berry.

* * *

**QUINNS's POV**

Calm down Quinn. You know that Rachel would never do this on purpose. I thought trying to calm myself. I glanced again at them and see Rachel's hand playing with Santana's hair. I can't take this anymore. I looked away when a tear fell down. I'm very thankful that it's a bit dark here, so no one noticed.

I fell asleep in the middle of the movie, maybe because my eyes hurt after silently crying. When I looked around I saw everyone sleeping as well except for Santana and Rachel. I spring out of the couch nervously then looked for them at the kitchen. No one was there then I went to check every room downstairs but still no Santana or Rachel.

When I passed near the stairways, I heard some noise from upstairs. My heart skip a bit when I realized it was Rachel's giggles. I bit my lip as I walk upstairs.

_"Please don't let it be them."_ I whispered as I walk towards Rachel's designated room.

I froze in front of the door when I heard Santana moan.

"Hmm, fuck Berry, harder!" that was San's voice. I gasp.

I covered my mouth with both of my hands to keep a sound from getting out. I slowly stepped back then ran straight to my room. My hands are trembling and I feel light headed. I opened the door of my room then lock it behind me. I leaned on the door for support as I cry. I don't care if they can hear me downstairs, all I know is my heart hurts very much.

I can't feel my legs anymore so I let myself slide on the floor slowly. I cried for hours until my eyes ran dry. After a minute I hear some footsteps then followed by soft knocks.

_"Quinn, dinner's ready."_ Kurt said trying to turn the knob. _"It's lock."_ I heard him talking to someone else. I did not respond hoping they would just give up and go away. Then I heard another footstep approaching them.

_"You wouldn't guess who just did the walk of shame out of Berry's room!"_ It's Mercedes. I move my head closer at the door to listen to them. _"And why are we standing here outside?"_

_"Quinn won't open up."_ So its Tina who's Kurt is talking to a while ago. _"Is it Santana?"_

I heard Kurt's and Tina's gasp.

_"No way!"_ Kurt said.

_"Yes way girl."_ Mercedes confirmed.

_"She lives with the two of you right? You should've seen this one coming."_ Tina said to Kurt.

_"Let's continue this in my room after dinner."_ Kurt whispered. Then again I heard footsteps but after few seconds the noises are gone.

I bit my lip hard trying to not mind the hurt I'm feeling in my chest. I'm so tired of crying. _"Please make it stop!"_ I whispered with a crack voice. I don't want to hurt anymore.

* * *

**I want to use Brittany to make Quinn jealous more but I don't have the heart to make sad in the end (I love Brittany so much) so I made a major change in my original plan.**

**I hope you still like it though. Well did you? *fingers crossed* ^_^**

**Comments and suggestions are very much welcome.**


	8. Friends Or Not?

**SANTANA's POV**

I slept like a baby last night. Damn, I swear Berry must be a masseuse in her previous life. I definitely had every right to call her Man hands before. I knew it!

While watching the movie last night she saw that I'm having discomfort on my neck so she offered for us to go upstairs so she could give me a massage.

Everything was perfect until she kick me out of the room after the massage. She said she don't want the others to see me walking out of her room the next day. Her massage made me so sleepy so I just grab my clothes, not caring to put it back on since I still wear my underwear.

Besides my room was just across hers and the others are still downstairs watching or sleeping. When I reached for my bed I lie on my stomach then slept until the morning.

It's only six in the morning so I decided to go for a run. I'm in great mood right now because my body feels good. I changed into my jogging clothes then went out of the house.

When I came back I passed the guys on the living room playing xbox. I'm thirsty so I went straight to the kitchen seeing all the girls in there except for Berry.

_"Where's Berry?"_ I asked them while getting cold water.

_"Still sleeping, I guess."_ Tina answered with a grin on her face. I looked at everyone with the same expression, again except Quinn. I arched my brow, confused.

_"I'll go check her."_ I said to avoid their looks.

_"You do that girl."_ Mercedes said. I decided to ignore her.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

Santana's playing dumb and I hate it! There's no way she thinks that we wouldn't find out about her having sex with Rachel.

_"Sweetie, why are you so silent?" _Kurt asked me worriedly.

_"I just miss Charlie."_ I lied to him.

_"Oww, Quinn's love sick." _Tina commented.

_"Who's love sick?"_ Rachel said as she walks inside the kitchen hand and hand with Santana.

Urg! Can't she walk without her holding on to San? I rolled my eyes at them. Mercedes moved closer to me.

_"Quinn here misses her husband-to-be."_ Mercedes said. I looked at Santana, she just smirked at me while sitting beside Berry.

I'm currently chopping carrots and I had to use all of my strength to stop myself from chopping those hands. Seriously, what are they trying to prove?

_"Um, so, is there something you want to share to us?"_ Kurt looks at Berry and San expectantly.

The two exchanges confuse looks then back to him. San just shrug while Berry smiled.

_"Seriously Rach, I didn't fell as sleep last night because I was so excited to talk to both of you_." Tina commented_." So better spill it before I lose more sleep. It's bad for me and the baby."_

Both of them laugh. We just waited for them to speak. My grip on the knife tightens. Every cut is getting heavier.

_"Sweetie, I think I'll take over that."_ Blaine said while getting the knife from my hand. I saw Kurt mouthed thank you to him.

_"It's not what you guys think."_ She said as she eats the pancake Rachel put on her plate.

_"Oh, common! I saw you walked out of her room only in your undies!"_ Mercedes exclaimed and she almost chokes on her juice.

_"You what?!"_ they both asked with their eyes wide.

I gritted my teeth unable to hide my anger anymore. _"I also heard moans when I passed your room."_ I accused Rachel. She looked at me then smirks.

_"If so? Santana's single, I am single. I don't see any problem if we have sex_." She said sarcasticly not removing her gaze.

Everyone's jaw dropped on the floor because of what she said, even San's.

_"You and S are having lady kisses?"_ Britt said while clapping her hands.

_"Yes."_ Berry said still looking at me.

_"Rach stop."_ Santana softly said then holds her arm to get her attention. She smiled at her sweetly then whisper something in her ear.

Santana just nodded. Finishes her juice then went outside.

Without any word I put down my glass to follow Santana but before I could get out of the kitchen, Rachel grabbed my arm.

_"I already gave you four years to have her back and because I am your friend I would give you a week more. But after that, she's mine."_ I forcefully removed my arms on her tight grip then walk out leaving everyone confused.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

_"Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ I said while I walk away from the house. _"Just go with it? What does that even mean?"_ that's what Rachel told me a while ago. When she said last night that she will make Quinn jealous, I never thought it would go this far. Clearly Quinn wants to strangle us back there in the kitchen so I just decided to go out.

I stopped walking when I reached the shore. I let out a loud sigh then I heard someone behind me.

_"Berry huh?"_ she said to me accusingly. I looked at her but her eyes are focused on the sea.

_"What is it to you?"_ I said back irritated.

I heard her sigh. "Would you be happy if I tell you it hurts?" now she's looking at me. I could see the glitter in her eyes. She let out a fake laugh when I didn't respond to her.

_"Damn it, S! Are you trying to kill me?"_ she runs her hand in her hair. _"I don't know how much hurt my heart could handle before it gives in."_

_"We're just friends, Q."_ I said back at her.

_"Friends don't fuck each other."_ It's more like a whisper.

I closed my eyes then let out a sigh. Should I tell her that Berry only said those things because she's pissed at her and wants to make her jealous? Would she believe me if I tell her that Rach only fucking massaged me last night?

I turn to face her. She looks like she's trying so hard not to cry. It's the first time I looked at her face for more than a minute. She's still pretty but Rachel's right, this Quinn shows no happiness for someone who's about to get married.

Her eyes are sad and there is evidence of lack of sleep. Never once I see her smile since we got here. And every time I look at her, it's as if she's about to cry. I hate seeing her like this. Am I doing this to her? I reached for her cheek with my hand, gently rubbing my thumb on it. She closed her eyes then she smiled genuinely.

_"San."_ She whispered.

My heart melts when she slightly tilts her head with my touch. Then after few seconds, I felt my thumb get wet. She's crying but this time, she's smiling. I pulled her in for a hug. She buried her face on my chest while she sobs. I kissed her head then gently stoke her hair.

_"Shh..I'm sorry."_ I just said, trying to hold back my tears. _"She gave me a fucking massage last night Q. Nothing happened, I swear."_

Her sobs turned into cry. Her arms which are wrapped around my hips get tighter. I placed a kiss on her head again. Oh, how I missed the smell of her hair. I missed her embrace.

When she pulled back, she wipes her tears then calmed herself. I motioned for us to sit on the sands. She did then rests her head on my shoulder. After that she anchored her arm on mine while she leans her weight on me.

We're tired of talking and throwing hurtful words to each other. We just sit there silently, hands connected while looking at the waves. Oblivious to other people and the sounds around us, enjoying each other's warmth. Everything was perfect until someone called her name.

I looked up first and see a very handsome man, who looks like Ryan Gosling. Actually, he looks way hotter than the actor. He's wearing a thin white shirt and jeans. He clearly knows Quinn because I heard him called her name and he's approaching us. The second time he shouts her name, Quinn looked back. Her face drained of blood.

Don't tell me..- I thought to myself but never got to finish when I heard Quinn cursed.

_"Oh, fuck!"_ she said as she removed the sands on her legs and shorts. She looks very nervous as the guy walks closer to us. _"I'm so sorry for this."_ She just said then walks to meet the guy half way. _"Charlie!"_

I felt my world came trembling down as I watch him hugged her and lift's her off her feet. Every peck he gives her are like punches on my gut. But that kiss on her lips was the cruelest. My heart suddenly became heavy. I can't feel anything, even my own breathing. I didn't even saw Rachel approached me. She grabbed my hand then led me inside the house up in her room. I cried in her arms till my eyes got tired.

* * *

**Here's another chapter as promised. Honestly, I'm not really confident with the previous chapter so forgive me if some didn't like it. :(**

**Thanks for the comments..:)**


	9. It's Worth The Wait

**Thanks everyone to your reviews, faves and follows. You really do inspire me to write more. :)**

**BTW,for those who asks Pezberry romance here, I'm so sorry if I can't include it here besides their friendship because I don't think I can give justice to them, yet. Honestly, I'm struggling to San's and Quinn's character as well. haha**

**Rachel's character interests me a lot recently so I decided to study her by watching glee again.. :)**

**But don't worry I'll try to write Pezberry fanfic soon once comfortable with it. :D**

**lopezfabray: is that you ruru? :)**

**Neweiz, here's the new chapter. Enjoy and Review! ^_^**

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

I went down the stairs and found everyone on the living room talking to Charlie. I already met him a while ago when he arrived unannounced so that he could surprise Quinn. Our jaw dropped and drooled when we saw how gorgeous he is.

_"How's Santana?"_ Kurt asked me when I sat next to him on the coffee table on the furthest side of the room away from some of our friends. Blaine's on the other side while Mercedes across mine.

_"Devastated, she cried for three hours before she fell asleep."_ I gazed back at our friends who are sited on the couch talking to Charlie. Quinn is looking at our direction with the sad look on her face. She reached for her phone then after few seconds mine buzzed. Good thing I turned it into silent mode a while ago so that San won't be disturbed while sleeping.

_"Is it Quinn?"_ I just nodded. They knew nothing really happened between me and San. I guessed Santana told here too. I was just so pissed at Quinn this morning when she told the others that she missed Charlie in front of Santana. Can't she be a bit sensitive? That's why I lied to Britt. After she went outside I also told the others my plan of making Quinn jealous so she would get Santana back.

They think it's a bit harsh, I thought so too but I had no choice. I had to do the extreme because in a week, Quinn's gone. Santana's my best friend beside Kurt that's why I want her to be happy like before. I want the old Santana before all of this drama with Quinn.

**-Rach, Is she okay? -Q**

I typed in my reply.

**-She's not okay. She's a mess, AGAIN. -Rach**

I saw her sigh. Charlie asked what's wrong but she just smiled at him while shaking her head.

**-I'm sorry. -Q**

**-Santana's hurting so much right now. I can't even stand to be in the same room with her while she's crying. My hearts break seeing her like that. –Rach**

She's typing her reply when I saw Santana walked down the stairs. Everyone had a panic look in our face.

She looks hot on her tight jeans and tank top although her eyes are a little puffy. Her smile to Charlie was bitter but of course he didn't notice that. Quinn's eye widened but then replaced with sadness.

_"So you're the famous husband-to-be. I'm Santana."_ She said while reaching out her hand.

She stood up then takes her hand._ "I'm glad to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."_ He sits down again then put his arm around Quinn's shoulder.

_"Really, what did she told you about me?"_ she's smirking now. I could see Quinn's body stiffens while all of us got worried.

_"That you've been her best friend since High school along with Brittany here."_ He said while smiling at her and Britt.

Santana's eye brow arched. I looked at Noah telling him to get Santana out of here before she loses it.

_"Hey S, I'm getting bored. Let's drink outside and make some bonfire."_ He said handing Santana a beer.

I don't know if I should be happy with that or not. Now all need to make sure she won't be near Quinn or Charlie the whole night, because a drunken weeping Santana is not cool.

_"Later, hottie."_ She snatched the bottle from Noah then walked outside. All of the guys followed her. When she's out of sight I heard Charlie commented.

_"She's a charmer, just like you described her." _She just smiled, but it never reached her eyes.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I can't believe Puck's serious with the bonfire. I shook my head when I saw logs place in circle. Finn's carrying the wine cooler and placed it across me. Is he trying to keep the booze from me? WTF!

Nothing can keep me tonight from drinking. I wants my drinks on if I have to endure torture seeing them together.

Puck and Sam started to play with their guitar. As if on cue, the others came one by one. Rachel sat beside me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I know she's worried about me, I could see it in her eyes. We've been really close, so we know when the other is faking a smile.

Sugar handed her a beer which surprisingly she took. Then there's the happy couple. Seeing him hold her hand makes me want to puke. I took a drink on my beer. I need more to numb the hurt inside me.

I already had five beers but I can still feel the pain. I took Berry's bottle since she's not drinking it.

_"Hey!"_ she said to me. _"That's mine."_

_"Shut up, you're not even drinking it."_ I told her while taking a sip.

_"Fine."_ She just rolled her eyes smiling.

Blaine and Mercedes decided to sing Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia. Blaine opened the song.

**You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up**

I met Quinn's gaze while Charlie is whispering something to her. Maybe he's commenting about Blaine's voice. I bit my lip then drink again.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

Blaine and Mercedes sound good together while the others sing background for them. I looked again at the couple. His hand is now rubbing Quinn's shoulder. I took a huge gulp.

**Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

When I saw him kissed Quinn on her temple I emptied the bottle. I motioned for Artie to pass me another one. Rachel gave him a death glare so he pretends to look at Mercedes instead. I just shook my head then stood up to get myself two more beers.

**Stone-hard, machine guns  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

All of them clapped except for me. My eyes are still fixed on Quinn.

_"Stop staring at her."_ Rachel whispered to me.

I think the alcohol is starting to have an effect on me. I could feel my eyes starting to get wet. I looked back at Rachel her eyes grew wild when she realized I'm starting to act the weeping drunk. She grabbed my hand then asked me to stand up. She asked Puck to help her. He carried me inside the house into my room.

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

_"Puck stay!"_ she told him and I shook my head in disbelief. But when Puck tried to kiss her, I lost it. I smack the back of his before he could do it. _"Uh oh, Berry's m-mad."_ I heard Santana said chuckling.

_"Ow, what's that for, JewBro?"_ he's rubbing his head in pain.

_"First of all Noah, I'm not you're Jewbro so stop calling me that and seriously you're gonna take advantage of her right now? You're disgusting! I'm so gonna tell her about this tomorrow."_ I said then his face turned pale.

_"Don't, I promised I didn't mean it."_ He said begging me.

I rolled my eyes then gestured for him to get out of the room. I made sure that Santana's comfortable on the bed then tucked her in. I sat beside her. I kissed her hair while I gently caress it. I hum to her my favorite song.

I let out a sigh after making sure she's asleep. I don't know what to do anymore to help my best friend.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I heard knocks on my door. I just finished changing into my night dress. I wondered if it is Charlie. He told me he needs to go back at the Mansion because he is expecting someone early morning tomorrow.

_"Coming."_ I said while I checked myself in the mirror.

When I opened the door, I'm surprised to see a Latina instead. It's only been an hour since Rachel brought her up in her room. I cracked open my door to let her in. She just stood there for a minute staring at me.

I let Santana into my room with no questions asked. She walked straight in the middle of the room. When I finally closed the door and faced her, she started to walk towards me having inches apart from each other.

_"I wanted to snatched you away from him a while ago."_ she whispered to me._ "You're so fucking beautiful, Q." _I could see lust in her eyes.

Santana's hand moved up to tuck a stray flyaway behind my ear, palm pausing to curl around my jaw, pulling me up for soft and very gentle kiss which I was more than willing to give back. I moaned, throat vibrating under Santana's tongue. Then her other hand wondered down stroking my thighs, the tips of her fingers edging under the hem of my very thin night gown.

I pulled away and removed Santana's hand not because I don't want to, it's just I don't know how long I could control myself on every touch. But before I could walk away, Santana's hand grabbed my arms making me face her.

Slamming my back on the wall, making me flinch on the slight pain I felt. Santana glared at me. "Why do you resist me? I know you want me too, Fabray, admit it!" then Santana licked my neck which gave a thousand knots on my stomach.

_"San, s-stop."_ I pleaded softly, feeling the trembling in my body. _"You're drunk!"_ I gasped, pulling back, harder this time.

Santana met my eyes squarely. Trying to gauge the emotions of my face presented before her, which are hurt and lust. Now completely sobered, cursing herself for doing this to me. She backed away from me, arms falling on her sides. Her gaze is now fixed on the carpet trying hard not to show weakness.

"I'm s-sorry Q." her voice cracked. Then storms out of the room.

Still shocked with what just happened, my heart keeps thundering in my chest. I lay down on the bed, trying to calm myself. I trailed my finger on my still sore lips. I've waited years to taste those lips again. It's totally worth it.

* * *

** I don't think I could fit this into 10 chapters like I promised myself..haha :D**

**I sill have lot of ideas about this story but I think it'll be too long if be have more than ten chapters. I don't want you guys to be bored. :) What do you think? **


	10. Sisters

**Thanks for all of the new review, faves and follows. I'm having a dilemma here, I wrote bits and pieces of my ideas and now I'm having a hard time to connect them..Haha **

**Neweizzzz, here's the 10 chapter. i'll be posting the 11th and maybe 12th chap later. **

**Hope you'll enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own all the names, characters, songs etc used on this fanfic.**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

The ride back to the mansion was very quiet. Santana sat on the passenger side while Britt, Rach and I sit at the back. She never even gave me a glance after what happened last night.

I let out a sigh. Last night was perfect and that kiss brought back more intense feelings which making it harder for me to marry Charlie. How could I leave him if I owe him so much? I gave him my word.

I looked again at Santana who is very busy texting someone. I got curious and well yeah, jealous of who it is that's making her smile. She's driving me crazy!

Due to my eagerness to avoid the tension between us, when the car stopped I quickly stepped out of the car but Santana called me before I can go inside with the others.

"_Hey."_ She said which made my heart skip a bit. I turn around her and saw her leaning on the car.

"_Hey back."_ I shyly said. Just looking at her like that makes me want to jump her right there and then.

"_About last night, umm I .. I'm sorry."_ I bit my lip. _"It was wrong for me to do that. Don't worry..I.. I'll stay away." _Then she walks away from me, again.

"_What?!"_ I was taken aback with what I heard.

"_I'm tired of all this shit, we both knows that you won't leave him anyway." _

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out I'm too hurt and shock to form any coherent words. I just bowed my head to avoid her gaze while she walks away.

* * *

**FRANNIE's POV**

"_Hey guys!"_ I saw all of Quinn's friends hanging in the garden.

"_Hi Frannie!"_ some of them greet back. I could still recall some of them, like Brittany, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Puck ( which still makes me mad every time I see him) and of course Santana who just nod at me.

"_I thought all of you came?"_ I asked confused when I only saw half of the group.

"_Yes we did, the others went to the city with Quinn and Charlie." Rachel_ answered.

"_Oh, right. They're getting our dresses and tuxes. Well, it's nice to see you all again." I_ smiled at them sweetly then glance at Santana.

She has this poker face and she just sits there not engaging with the conversation. I'm about to go back in side when I heard Quinnie's voice. I turned around so excited to see my sister again for after four months.

"_Frannie!"_ she gave me a tight hug. _"I missed you."_

"_Me too."_ Then I saw Charlie gave me a nod. I ignored him.

"_Is Carl with you?"_ Quinn asked. Carl is my husband, we got married five years ago after I graduated college.

My father was against Carl but Quinn is not the only one with a rebellious gene. When he said he would hook me up with someone after I graduate, Carlos and I eloped the next day. Crazy huh?

"_He'll be here tomorrow."_ Anyways, that's when all of this mess started. Everytime I look at Quinn I feel guilty. I played a huge part on this and I'll be carrying this feeling for the rest of my life.

I could sense that she's restless. I arch my brow trying to ask her what's wrong.

"We'll just be inside babe." She said to Charlie, and then guides me into the living room.

"_Earth to Frannie?"_ Quinn snapped her fingers to get my attention, I said sorry. "I'm in need for my sister right now." She closed the door behind us.

"_I'm all ears."_ We sat on the couch and reached out for her hands. She smiled nervously. "Is it about Santana?"

She was a bit surprised but then nodded.

"_What's bothering you?"_

"_I'm still in love with.. her." _

"_Oh..And her?" _

"_We've been fighting a lot because I know she's mad at me for not leaving Charlie_." I can see the glistening in her eyes_._

"_That's not what I asked."_

"_I..I don't know okay?! She's showing all of this emotions but she won't tell me if she's still in love with me. And it's driving me insane!"_ she snapped at me then cried.

"_Oh, Quinnie."_ I pulled her close to my chest and hug her. _"Why do you always have to do this?"_

A pair of confused eyes looked at me.

"_You always use your head instead of this."_ As I point her chest. She stopped crying know, I know she's thinking about what I've said.

"_The last time you used your heart instead that pretty little head of yours was when you've told me what happened at Mr. Shuester's reception. I've never seen you so happy and for months you did what your heart told you to do, Quinnie."_

"_I'm afraid."_ Her voice cracked.

"_Dad's not here anymore. What are you afraid of?" _She didn't respond but her hand landed on her stomach. Then it hit me. _"Oh. No, tell me you're not.."_

"_I just found out this morning. I went to the doctor to confirm while Charlie's with my_ _friends. I don't know what to do."_ She's crying again. I can feel her pain on every sob. I hug her again then gently rub her back to calm her.

"_Shhhh.. we'll figure this out. I promise."_

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

"_I can't believe how masochist I am." _I said while lying on my back on Rachel's bed, looking at the ceiling.

Rachel's trying her dresses for the engagement/pre wedding party tonight. I heard her sigh. She sits right beside me.

"_I know it's hard but I think you need this. You've spent years in denial and I won't let you do that again. Besides, I need to keep an eye on you so that you won't do things which are inappropriate."_ She rolled her eyes, a half smile on her lips, and they stayed still in a pleasant silence.

"_I hate that you're my friend."_ I smiled then roll my eyes on her. She knows I didn't mean it.

"_Yeah, yeah, as if you have any choice."_ we burst out laughing_. "Now __stop whining and __get up. Help me decide what to wear!"_ my giggle fades away being reminded of the event tonight.

After one hour of annoyingly picking dresses, we started to get ready for the dinner. I'm wearing an almost identical dress I wore on Mr. Shue's non-wedding but this time it's black and a bit longer. Every curve of my body is visible, I'm sure I'll be the hottest there tonight.

"_Seriously San, that's what you're wearing?!" _I heard Rachel's annoyed voice.

"_Fuck, Berry. Knock much?!"_ I snapped back at her.

"_Hey I did knock, it's not my fault you're too busy admiring yourself in the mirror to hear it. Now tell me, why are you wearing that?" _she said pointing at me.

"_Umm, because I look hot in it?"_ I said sarcastically.

"_Are you trying to seduce her Santana?" her_ eyebrow arched.

I sigh. _"I don't know okay!? I just want to look good tonight because I.. I know it'll hurt but I still want to look hot."_ I admitted to her.

"_Oh, San. You don't have to do that, you look hot on every clothes you wear. And don't worry, we're all here for you." _

"_I know."_ I gave her an appreciative smile.

Walking hand in hand, Rachel and Santana was ushered inside of the hotel reserved by Charlie for this dinner. Rachel gasps for air when she saw how elegant the place looks. Just like Judy have said, 'nothing but the best for Quinn.'

I felt a sting of jealousy inside me. Charlie surely can provide the best in the world for the woman we both love.

"_Hey, no mopping around, there's a lot of pretty women here and.. guys."_ I just rolled my eyes at her.

We approached the table reserved for our group. Quinn and Charlie are standing on the other side of the room talking to few men, maybe Charlie's guests. Well it looks like he's talking to them and Quinn just nods occasionally then fakes a smile.

She looks very gorgeous tonight though with her red knee length cocktail dress. I didn't realize I was staring at her for a long time already. When I look into her eyes, she's already looking back at me. She flashes a sweet smile at my direction but I quickly looked away, blushing.

"_Where are you going?"_ I asked Rachel when I saw her standing up.

"_It's an open mike Santana, Quinn said we can sing if we want to. I'll go to the band to arrange a song."_ She said excitedly. I just shook my head as I watch her take the mini stage in front.

"_Good evening everyone, I'm Rachel Berry. I've known Quinn since high school, she may have rough years but we never gave up on her because we love her."_ She looks at their direction. Quinn smiled back at her.

"_We're so proud of you for not giving up in finding your true love."_ Quinn's smile faded.

I almost choke while drinking my wine. Britt gently pats my back. What the fuck Berry, are you kidding me right now?!

Then the whole room is filled with the sound of the piano playing the song I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

When the song ended, the guys stood up and replaced her on the stage. My brow arched when Puck winked at me. When Rachel sits beside me I gave her a nudge.

"_Ow, what's that for?"_ She quietly complained.

"_Answer that same damn question_!" I whispered back, annoyed_. "I thought this night is about me moving forward?"_

She's about to say something but was interrupted by Puck's voice on the stage. The guys are performing One More Night by Maroon 5.

Some of the guest started to gather up on the dance floor. When I looked at Quinn's table my heart ached again. They're too close with each other, whispering. I hate it because it hurts me so much. Even just seeing them together was like someone punches me.

I let out a sigh when I felt Britt's hand squeezes mine. I gave her a faint smile. Every single one of them are staring at me, they have this we-know-you're-hurting look on their faces. I pretended to be annoyed and rolled my eyes then fix my eyes on the pianist.

Deep inside my heart is melting. I'm overwhelmed by the fact that they're here supporting me and understanding how I feel. I'm thankful to have such wonderful friends.

* * *

**Forgive my mistakes, my proof reader bestie is kinda mad at me for posting new chapters without telling her. Ooops..:(**

**4give me..? T.T**

**I know you have lots of questions, ask away and I'll do my best to answer you..:) TakeCareS**


	11. Set Me On Fire

**Author's note: shout out to boringsiot for always giving a very insightful review..cheers to you for that. tnx. :D**

**Thank you all for your comments. . .**

**Another chapter as I promised. (:**

**I hope you still enjoy reading it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing. :D**

**Dedicated to Ruru for singing Set Me On Fire/Girl On Fire Mash up a while ago.. hahahaha**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

_"Sanny, sing us a song."_ Britt excitedly said._ "Please?"_

_"Save us from the misery, I swear one more song from that man, I'm gonna unplug that microphone. I don't care if he's Charlie's friend."_ Tina said gesturing to the guest who's been singing (if you can call it like that) two songs already.

_"Bro, I wanna hang myself!"_ Puck complained to Finn while covering his ears.

_"Urg, kill me now!"_ Sugar said. Everyone looked at her with a you're-fucking-serious-with-that look._ "What?!"_ Then everyone burst into laughter making some people look at our direction.

_"Tana, if you don't get up on that stage I'm gonna sing a Barbara song every one hour!"_ Rachel whispered to me.

"Fine." I said smiling. I waited for the song to be nearly finished then I stood up and walk up on the stage. I stopped on his side then whispered to his ear while blocking the microphone with my hand so that no one could hear.

_"We had enough of your fucking annoying voice, if you don't disappear on this stage a.s.a.p., I'm gonna shove this mic stand in your throat so no one can hear your fucking voice."_ The guy's eyes went wild then hurriedly went off the stage. I smirked then grab the microphone then put it on the piano's mic stand.

I sit down on the chair then breathe in and out. I looked at the piano keys, it's been a year since I last played a piano. I gently touch the keys then smile. When I looked up, everyone is staring at me expectantly. I leaned close to the microphone and start talking; I fixed my eyes on Quinn.

_"I was never good with words and I hope this song is more than enough to say the things I can't."_ then I start to play the intro of Belle Ferraro's Set Me On Fire. The lights started to dim and put a spot light on me but I could still see Quinn clearly since they're on the table near the stage.

**Take me back to your place,  
Show me how to dance  
Let's go watch the sunset  
With me in your hands**

**Fly me on a jetplane,  
Take me to the moon,  
Wherever you go,  
I'll follow**

I saw Quinn close her eyes and put her hand to cover her mouth. I'm going to pour everything I feel on this song. I know she gets it.

**Never really meant to start a spark  
But this love  
This love is like arrows through our hearts  
I'm dreaming**

Everyone's attention is fixed on me. They stopped eating and just stare at me. I could see Rachel wiping her tears. That's when I realized the girls are all sniffing even Kurt and Blaine.

**Set me on fire,  
With endless words  
To show my worth  
You take me to a place I've never known**

**Set me on fire,  
With silent kisses like the sunset  
Darkness is our playground we call home, **

When she opened her eyes I could see the glitter in it. I've never sang a song that is so intense. I want to cry but I want to finish the song, because this is for her.

**Take me in your mustang,  
Let's go cruise the streets,  
We'll stay young forever,  
Cos love knows my beat**

**Running free in the daylight,**  
**Feeling safe in the night time,**  
**With your eyes beside me,**  
**This love I won't fight**

**Never really meant to start a spark**  
**But this love**  
**This love is like arrows through our hearts**  
**I'm dreaming**

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I felt Frannie's hand squeezes mine. I looked at her asking for help. If it wasn't for her hand, I won't be able to stop myself from running towards Santana and kiss her there. To tell her how much I love her.

**Set me on fire,  
With endless words  
To show my worth  
You take me to a place I've never known**

**Set me on fire,**  
**With silent kisses,**  
**Like the sunset**  
**Darkness is our playground we call home**

My heart beats fast as our eyes met. The sadness I see in there drills through my bones. I want to run away but her voice keeps me plastered on my chair. How painful it may be for me, this song is for me so I'll endure it.

**Storms they may come  
But I'm here to stay  
Cause this heart is my anchor  
No I won't drift away**

**Fearlessly in love,**  
**With all of your ways**  
**Shoot an arrow through my heart**  
**With your love and embrace**

I saw her expression changed, it became dark. That's when I realized my tears are already falling and someone is wiping it with a handkerchief. I looked at the owner of the hand and see Charlie's face. I was shocked but became worried when I can't figure out his expression. It's totally blank.

**Set me on fire,  
With endless words  
To show my worth  
You take me to a place I've never known**

**Set me on fire,**  
**With silent kisses,**  
**Like the sunset**  
**Darkness is our playground we call home**

I excused myself after the song leaving my confused mother, curious fiance and worried sister at the table and went straight to the bathroom. Thankful no one was inside. I lean on the wall and put my hands on my face. I let myself break down and cry.

I didn't even care when the door creeks open. I just cried there. I felt someone's hand and when I looked up its Frannie.

_"Calm down Quinn, it's not good for the baby."_ But instead of stopping I cried more.

* * *

** SANTANA's POV**

I want to talk to Quinn and tell her that I take back what I told her on the drive way. While I'm singing the song, I realized that I need her badly. I saw Frannie went out of the room and followed her. She went inside the restroom; I stood outside for a moment because I heard someone is crying.

I breath in and out then when I'm about to push the door, I heard Frannie said something about a baby. I gasp. Quinn's pregnant! I suddenly felt week and my hands are trembling.

There are a lot of questions in my mind right now. Is that the reason they're getting married? Is that why she can't leave him now? Did she really love me? Nothing makes sense right now.

I stepped back then walk away fast, as if every second I stayed there I'm gonna die because I can't breath.

I step inside the taxi and ordered the driver to drop me to the nearest club. I just cried at the back of the car and when he told me that we're near I just ignored him. I composed myself and retouched my makeup.

When I stepped out of the cab I went straight inside, sat on the bar stool and order shots. I started drinking until the hurting numbs.

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

_"She's not picking up._" I said worriedly. The dinner was over and still there's no Santana.

_"Stop acting like a worried girlfriend Rach."_ Kurt said then I gave him a sharp look. He raised his hands in defense.

_"I'm acting like a worried best friend which you should also be doing right now."_ I snapped at him.

_"Calm down Rach, just try to call her again."_ Blaine said.

My hands are trembling. I knew this would happen. I should've stayed at the mansion with her.

_"This is my fault."_ I said while trying hard not to cry. _"Pick up San, dammit!"_

_"Uh oh, my Jewish princess is mad."_ Puck whispered to Finn.

_"Not cool man."_ He replied. _"Rach, she'll be fine."_

_"Why don't we try the bars, she's upset I'm sure she'll drink all the beer she could see."_ all of us looked at Britt like she is an angel.

_"Mercedes can you please ask Quinn if we could borrow at least two cars to find Santana?"_ she nodded then followed by Tina.

_"Puck and Sam you're going with me. Kurt, Blaine and Finn you get the other car. Then the others you can go back at the Mansion and wait for her there, okay?_" I ordered everyone.

No one dared to protest because they know I'm really worried about Santana.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I am a little calm after Frannie and I talked at the restroom. Now Charlie is talking to his business partner which I don't have any idea what's the conversation about. I got curious when I saw Mercedes and Tina approaching us. I thought that they went back at the mansion already. I excused myself then meet them half way.

_"What's wrong?"_ waiting for Mercedes and Tina to catch their breath.

_"Do you have two cars avail that we could use to drive around town?"_ Tina asked. I got more confused.

_"You could use Frannie's and mine I guess. Why?"_

They looked at each other. Not sure if they want to share the information with me.

_"I won't give you the keys unless you tell me what's wrong."_ I told them starting to be annoyed by their silence.

"_Umm, Santana's not here and we can't contact her."_ I was shock but then got worried. _"Rach and the guys will drive around and check the bars."_

_"Wait here."_ Then I walk away from them and get to Charlie's side.

I told him that my friends prepared a surprise for me and I need to go ahead. He just nod and kissed me goodbye. I saw Frannie on the other side of the room talking to my mom.

_"Fran."_

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_ she asked when she saw that I'm worried.

_"I need your keys. Santana's awol need to find her. Everyone's worried, cover for me and mom. I told Charlie there's a surprise party. Just ride with mom okay?_" I whispered to her and then she nods while getting her keys. I kissed them both on the cheeks then walks back to my friends.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

_"Hey buttface, give me 'nother one!_" I yelled on the bartender. I had few glasses before the alcohol took effect. Now I don't feel anything. Awesome!

I feel thirsty after dancing with some chick, which I forgot to ask her name. Damn! I let some guys flirt with me but when they start to make a move, I just push them and walk away.

_"That's not a wise move."_ I heard someone said behind me. I checked her out and she looks hot. Because of the loud music I didn't understand what she just said.

_"What did you say blondie?"_ she just laughs then moved her face closer to my ear.

_"I said don't mess with the one making your drinks."_ Then she winked at me. I just smirk at her. _"On the rocks please."_ Then she glanced at me. _"And make that two."_ The bartender smile back at her.

_"Not fair buttface! I'm gonna kick yo-"_

_"Please stop."_ Blondie cut me off. _"If you don't want to be kicked out here."_

I just closed my mouth and narrow my eyes, annoyed with this mysterious woman.

_"My momma said don't talk to strangers."_ I said with my HIBC face to intimidate her.

_"I'm Elle. You are?"_ handing me the other glass she ordered. Fail!

_"Bored. Now shoo sexy ass!_" I motioned for her to go which she didn't mind.

_"You're drunk. Let's get you home."_

_"Seriously blondie? Do you think I'm that easy?"_ I laugh at her.

She moved closer and now our face are just inches apart. _"I didn't say my place, I said you're home."_ She brushes her lips on my cheek.

I'll be lying if I didn't feel something when she did that. I looked at her again. Not bad. She looks like that blond actress, Kate Hudson but a much sweeter and younger version.

_"Are you done checking me out?"_ she said smirking. I blushed then turn back my attention to the drink she bought._ "Wanna dance?"_ Before I could answer no, she grabs my arm as we walk into the dance floor.

* * *

**Please don't hate me..:( Peace!**


	12. Blondie

**So sorry for the late update, we had a problem with our internet connection and thank goodness it was repaired today. So spend my days writing instead, I kinda have few chapters ready and I'll be adding 2 or 3 chapters later. :)**

**Thanks so much for the new reviews and comments. **

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything here..^_^**

**All mistakes are mine.. Enjoy..:)**

* * *

"**QUINN's POV**

"_You didn't have to come, Quinn."_ I gave Rachel an annoyed look.

"_You're not the only one who cares for her Rach_." I said it in a firm voice. I get that she's disappointed with me or mad but she can't seriously think that I'll stay. This is Santana we're talking about.

"_No offense, but I don't think her seeing you will do any good_." I let out a sigh. What's her problem?

Puck is silently driving while Sam pretends not to listen. I count one to ten before I respond to Rachel.

"_I know it's my fault okay? But I couldn't just leave Charlie for her. Believe me if I can, I would." _

"_You can't or you won't? Because Quinn I've seen a lot of things that you've done and this.. this situation with Santana is not that hard. Just choose one and let go of the other."_ Her tone is icy now. I could tell that she's starting to lose control of her temper.

"_Why, so you could catch San after when she breaks_?" I shout at her. Fuck control, I'm mad and frustrated with this. _"You're so pathetic in thinking she will fall in love with you!"_

"_Umm, girls.."_ Sam said.

"_Shut up!"_ we both yelled at him. He then turned to Puck for help.

"_Don't look at me bro. I'm driving."_ He's frowning but he knew too well not to get in the middle of the two when they're both crazy mad.

"_Excuse me! You're the one who's pathetic because you can't even fight for her!" _her face turns red because of anger.

"_Oh..I did! But my conceited father threatened her life! So excuse me if I choose to save her life than be happy!"_ Puck pulled over then stepped on the breaks because of what I've said. They are all looking at me right now with horrified faces. I sighed_. "He found out that I was planning on leaving Charlie two years ago to get back with San, so he told me that if I'll do that he'll not think twice to.. to kill..h-her. So I had to lie to San that I chose to stay because he has no one else."_

"_That_ asshole!" Puck cursed. "_I'm gonna kill him!"_

"_Don't bother, he died of cancer two months ago."_ I just said as if it was nothing_. "He said he doesn't care if he'll die in prison."_

"_Oh."_ Sam said.

"_Sorry."_ Rachel whispered.

"_I don't care. I'll kill him again."_ Puck exclaimed. We all looked at him annoyed. _"What? That guy crushed the happiness of my two girls."_

"_Puck please just drive, it's getting late and Santana is still not picking up her phone."_

"_Turn left Puck, I think there's a club in there_." I directed him.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

"_Not bad blondie."_ I smirked at her after we danced. We both got tired and decided to have more drinks.

She just laughs at me. It's the first time I noticed her dimples and it's kinda cute. Maybe I should be nicer to her, she's been a great company for a while now. Maybe she's not after sex.

She leaned over to say something because the sounds are too loud_. "Do you want to get out of here?"_

I shook my head in disbelief. I was about to say some hurtful words at her when she leaned again.

"_Look, there's a 24 hours diner across the street. I'm starving. Please?"_ I was not able to hold my laughter when I saw her pleading eyes. I felt relieved to know she only wants to eat.

I finished my drink then nod at her. There's a huge smile on her face and I can't help but wonder how a total stranger can make me feel safe. I followed her out of the bar and suddenly duck my head on the car which is parked in front of us. I saw Rachel stepped out of the car followed by Quinn and Sam.

Great! Just when I'm starting to forget the pain a little.

"_Shit!"_ I exclaimed then see Elle standing in front of me blocking my view of the car, confused. She looks at the cause of my sudden action. Her brow arched and there's a smirk on her face. I kept my head low while looking for my phone in my purse.

"_Are you a criminal or something?"_ my head shoot up at her and saw her still smiling at me. I just ignored her and focus my attention to my mission.

When I successfully find the damn phone, I quickly type in a message for Rachel.

**I'm ok, stop luking. I'll be back 2morow. Just nid time alone. –S**

"_So how long are we gonna stay here?"_ she looks bored while sitting at the hood of a car while I keep an eye at Quinn's car. _"You promised me food, you know."_

"_Just shut up, okay?"_ I snapped at her but soon regretted it when I saw she was hurt. I know she was just trying to light the mood but I am too nervous to respond nicely.

"_Fine, you don't have to be a bitch all the time."_ Then she jumps off the car. She's heading to the diner across the street. I feel guilty and I want to apologize to her for snapping like that. She's been good to me all night and I know she doesn't deserve that. But I can't let them see me.

After few seconds I saw an irritated Rachel and Quinn went out of the club. Quinn looked round, her gaze lingered for a while at my direction. My heart melts seeing that tired and worried look on the face. I hid my head more, scared that she will see me.

Sam calls her attention then she steps inside the car. I ignored Rachel's calls and just watch as Puck starts to drive away. I let out a sigh of relief and then I remembered Elle.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I am looking around the crowded bar hoping to spot Santana here. I'm starting to have a headache because of the flickering lasers but I compose myself. I decided to ask the bartender and show him a picture of San when suddenly someone taps my shoulder. Rachel handed me her phone and saw a text message from Santana.

**I'm ok, stop luking. I'll be back 2morow. Just nid time alone. –S**

I quickly look around hoping she's just here hiding from us. But when Rachel motioned for us to get out the bar, I surrendered looking.

When we reach outside and wait for Puck with the car, I have a strange feeling that someone is looking at me. I looked around and feel where it is coming from and then my eyes are glued to the dark parking lot. I'm about to walk towards it when Sam asked me to get inside the car.

Once Puck starts to drive, I can see Rachel trying again to call her but still no luck.

"_Urg! I swear she's a pain in the ass sometimes."_ Rach said irritated while focusing her frustrations on her phone.

"_If she wants to take your call, she would have answered it by now_." I calmly told her then let out a deep sigh.

We remained silent inside the car. No one wants to talk, we're focused on looking outside the window hoping we would see Santana walking on the streets.

"_Quinn?"_ Rachel said in a low voice. I look at her and wait for her to continue. _"Please, let her go. She doesn't deserve this. If you won't choose her then just set her free."_ I could see her eyes glittering. It's not a question or even a request.

"_I'm not the one holding her back." _Just thinking about Santana out of my life feels like my world stops rotating and nothing makes sense anymore.

"_But you're not practically telling her to go too. You kept on telling her how you wanted to choose her but do otherwise. She thinks you're just confused and that's what keeps her from going."_ She pauses then squeezes my hand_. "Tell her to live her life without you. Don't keep her waiting for you Quinn." _There's a sudden feel of pain shooting through my heart with her words.

I look away and let the tears freely fall down. I hate it when Rachel is right. I know I can't let Santana wait for me forever but I don't have the strength to let her go, again.

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I push the door open and look around the diner. I plastered a smile then walk towards the blonde woman who silently sits in the corner table.. She's so focused on playing with her fries that's why she didn't see me sliding on the chair across her.

Her brow arched and I could see she's irritated but I shrug it out.

"_You were not kidding when you told me you're hungry."_ I said trying to ease the mood. I sigh when she didn't respond. _"Sorry, I was just nervous a while ago."_ I explained trying to show her the sincerity in my voice.

She let out a deep sigh then she drinks her juice. When she finally looks at me she still has this serious face. I waited for her to speak up.

"_Look, from the moment I saw you drinking there I noticed there's something odd about you. You would flirt with women and men in there but brush them off as soon as things get heated. So I figured you're either heartbroken or someone died so me being a good Samaritan offers to accompany you for tonight. I have no intentions of taking advantage of you, if that's what you're thinking."_ I'm about to say something but she raise her finger gesturing for me not to interrupt her. "_I'm just here until the weekend so I'm the perfect tool for you to forget even just for tonight. I don't live here and you won't see me anymore. I could be a friend or I could be more than that." _She stopped and gauges if I'm following what's she said.

I was shock at first, come on, who wouldn't be? She's practically letting me decide to choose over having a friend tonight or having a one-night-stand. Besides alcohol, crazy one night stands makes me forget a little.

"_I don-.."_ she cuts me off.

"I'm done eating_. So we could talk here as 'friends' or we could go to my hotel room_." She looks at me expectantly.

I thought hard of what I'm going to answer. She's fucking serious with all of this shit.

"_Are you a serial killer who picks up hot women?"_ I narrowed my eyes at her trying to read her expression. She burst out laughing. She shook her head then stand up. After making a few steps, she turns around to me confused.

"_Why are you still sitting there?"_ she asked grinning.

"_I haven't made my decision yet."_ I lied. i don't want to sound so eager. I have a reputation.

"_Yes you have when you asked if I'm a serial killer."_ Then she walks out smiling.

I shook my head in disbelief how she could easily read me. I followed her outside and stand beside her while waiting for a cab. She's not that bad.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this one. :)**

**I think I finally know how to end this.. Tell me what you think? Good, bad or worse? **

**Laters..^_^**


	13. I'll Keep Her Safe

**Thanks QandS, Quinntana2 and others for always leaving a review.. :) **

**Here's another chapter like I promised..**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading this. ^_^ Herelle08**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I didn't wait long before she closes the door as I walk closer to her. I grab her hip and drag her closer to me to remove the space between us. I put my hand behind her neck to guide her face so I could kiss her deeply. She tastes like vanilla, she tastes like her. I curse myself for focusing on what she tastes like because it reminded me of Quinn.

I shut my eyes and instead focus on what I'm doing. I am with a hot blonde who is more than willing to satisfy me tonight. I let her took control of the kiss. Damn she's good! She guides us in walking back towards the bed and fell on it.

I could feel her warm breath because her face is inches away from mine. The anticipation of her leaning again for a kiss excites me. She looks at me with adoration in her eyes while her finger traces over my swollen lips.

I slid my dress over my head as she did the same to hers. _"You're so damn beautiful."_ I heard her whisper on a raspy voice while she looks straight into my eyes.

She leaned in to claim another kiss then slid her tongue inside my mouth. I could hear myself moan with pleasure when she taste the skin of my neck while biting gently at the pulse point. I drove my hips forward to have a little friction which she happily provided.

I tangled my fingers in her short blonde hair, and hooked my legs up over her hip to feel more of her softness. I want more but there's something inside me that is telling me to stop. Is it because I genuinely like this woman?

I've had had one night stands before but why is this one different? Why do I feel like I am cheating with her? I don't have to feel guilty, right? _Lopez, this is not the right time to think about that, just do_! My mind scolds me.

Then she brushes her fingers over the bumps of my rib cage, before cupping my breast. I suddenly feel my body stiffens under her touch. She quickly pulled away and looks at me worriedly. _"Are you okay?"_

_"I..I'm sorry."_ I pulled back from the kiss, gasping a little, slightly light headed from lust, and the lack of oxygen.. _"Fuck, I'm sorry."_

_"Ssshh..It's okay, we don't have to do this." _She's now sitting beside me. She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry on her chest.

We've been like that for a while now. I don't know if this is possible but I really feel that I could just let go of my emotions with her. Maybe its by the way she looks at me, like she won't judge me for being weak.

I look up and saw her smiling at me. She stands up and gets some night clothes from her luggage. She handed one pair to me and a glass of water.

_"You want to use the bathroom first?"_ I just nod. I finished drinking the water then went straight to the bathroom.

When I came out she's already done changing into her night clothes. She moves around the room without even looking at me. She went outside the veranda with her laptop. I went out there and sit across her waiting for her to pay any attention to me. After ten minutes of deafening silence I finally speak up.

_"Blondie, what's with the silence?"_ I said irritated. _"Are you mad or something?"_ She smile as she shook her head.

_"You choose to have sex so we wouldn't talk, right? This is me keeping my part of the deal."_ Her attention is still on that freaking laptop.

_"But we didn't do it."_ I reasoned out to her but then regret it afterwards because I could see her smile getting bigger.

She finally looks up with her eyebrow arch. _"So you want to talk about 'you' now?" _

_"Yeah, whatever."_ I shrug.

She clapped her hands excitedly and closes her laptop. Shit, I could also see Britt's attitude in her_. "So what's your story? You can leave out specific details if you're not comfortable." She gave me an assuring smile._

_"Well, I'm here to see my ex girlfriend get married."_ She motioned for me to continue. I let out a deep sigh. _"I was hoping she would ditch the guy when she sees me again but she just can't. She's knocked up and the guy is extremely rich."_ I looked at the sky so she would not see the hurt in my eyes.

_"Maybe it's not the right time for the two of you."_ I looked at her confused. _"Sometimes love has its own time. It's frustrating when it doesn't agree with us but once it did, damn it's worth the wait." _I could see she's sad as well, it's as if she's having the same dilemma.

_ "Or maybe we're just not meant to be." _Every word is like poison in my mouth. _"I've waited years for her even after she broke up with me. Maybe our love is just not right."_

_"Hmm, maybe or..maybe not. It's her lost."_ She shrugs_. "My instinct tells me that you're a wonderful person. And I was never wrong with my instinct."_ She winked at me and I feel my cheeks reddened on the unexpected compliment.

_"Thank you."_ I reached for her hand and squeeze it tight as she smile back at me.

_"I have to work on my presentation, you could go ahead and sleep."_ I nod at her then walk in the bed's direction. I let myself fall face first then make myself comfortable. I was tired a bit light headed so it was not long before sleep took over me.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I can't sleep. It's already three am and my mind won't let me fall asleep. I started to pace back and forth in my room with my phone in my hand.

Thirty minutes, that's how long I've been trying to stop myself from calling Santana. I want to make sure she's alright. I look at my phone again and see our picture back when we're together. I never had the heart to delete it because it's the only thing I have left of her.

Fuck it! I'm gonna text her. I don't care if she'll be angry for checking on with her but it's better than nothing at all.

**Hey, still up? I'm sorry. Please tell me you're safe. –Q**

I waited for five minutes before I send her another text.

**San, I'm begging you. I can't sleep thinking about you. I'm so worried here. –Q**

I tap my fingers impatiently. After another five minutes of no response I decided to call her. On the fourth ring, she finally answered. I felt relieved.

_"Hello?"_ Wait a minute, that's not Santana! Who the hell is this woman?

_"You're not Santana, where's she?" _

I heard her whispered back her name as if she just found out about that information. Then after few seconds, I heard her telling Santana that she has a call but she just moaned annoyed for being disturbed. Yup, definitely Santana.

_"Sorry, she's asleep. But I'll be happy to give her a message."_ Her voice is sweet. I felt rage of jealousy flowing in me.

_"Who are you and why are you with her?"_ I asked her sharply.

_"I'm Elle and I met her at the bar down town. Who the hell are you_?" The nerve. So she's some whore that Santana picked up at the bar.

_"Tell me where you are and I'll pick her up."_ I said in a firm voice.

_"No can do, she'll kick my ass if I do that."_ I was a bit shock with her response. They've only been together for few hours but she sounded like she knew Santana all her life.

My temper is starting to get high because of jealousy. I want to say some bad things to her but I don't want her to hang up the phone.

_"Listen, I appreciate you looking out for her but I am her friend and we're worried about her. So be a sweetheart and tell me where I can pick her up tomorrow morning."_ I tried to have a neutral voice as much as possible.

_"So you're the pregnant bride."_ For the second time I'm shock because Santana never talk about her problems especially to strangers. Wait up.. did she just say pregnant bride? Santana knows about my pregnancy? That's impossible. Frannie. Did she tell San about it, but why?

_"Hey still there?"_ she asks. _"Look, I know I shouldn't have answered her phone but I saw how she hide back at the club and I'm assuming that's you. I just figured that you're worried about your friend." _I heard her sigh_. "I could see how stubborn she is but she'll be fine tonight. She's safe here." _I could hear the concern in her voice. _"I'll keep her safe."_

I bit my lip to avoid making a sound, as a tear fall down on my cheek. Santana's with another woman who clearly cares for her even though they've just met. I couldn't blame her though, Santana's one of a kind. I love her. I'll always be in love her.

_"Well you should tell her that."_ Shit, did I just tell that out loud?

_"I.." _I tried to say something but she cuts me off.

_"Don't worry about her. I'll wake her up early morning tomorrow. Okay? Bye."_ Then she ended the call.

No matter how hard I try, I still can't fall asleep. There's a lot of questions running through my mind. Hearing over and over about the thing Rachel told me in the car and my conversation with that woman. How did Santana found out about me being pregnant. And who is that damn girl she's with right now.

* * *

**Do you still like this story? Hmmm.. comments and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome..^_^**


	14. Please, Don't Go

**Eraygoza : Oww.. thanks. ^_^**

**Boringsiot: As always, your words makes me think twice about this story. Thanks. **

**I have a plan for Quinttana so don't lose hope yet..LOL You'll see it soon.**

**-xoxoxoxox-Elle-xoxoxox-**

**I don't know if I'll be posting the next chapter later. I'll see what I can do. :)**

**Disclaimer: Is this required? Kidding.. LOL Obviously I don't own GLEE..**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

_"Morning gorgeous."_ She effortlessly sits across the bed with her legs up close to her chest. Her chin rests on her knee while she holds two mugs. She looks beautiful with that sweet smile on her lips.

_"Creepy but cute."_ I smiled at her. The aroma of black coffee that she's holding excites my senses. She hands me one mug with a smirk on her face. _"Thanks."_ I said.

_"Someone called you last night."_ I quickly look at her confused.

_"You answered it?"_ I asked irritated then grab my phone on the bed side table. I scroll on the records to see who called last night. My eyes widened when I saw Quinn's name. _"Shit. You talked to Quinn?" _Panic visible on my face.

_"Chill girl, I didn't tell her where we are. I just told her to calm down and stop calling. It's freaking three in the morning when she called."_ She explains.

I let out a deep sigh. I finish my cup of coffee then start to get dress.

_"So this is goodbye huh."_ I heard her said in a sad tone. She put her mug on the side table then focuses on me.

_"Guess so."_ I walk closer to her then leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. I closed my eyes while I rest my forehead against hers. _"That's a thank you kiss."_

We both sigh at the same time. _"Bye."_ Her voice cracks and her sadness break my heart. I wanna say something but then I mentally scold myself for not knowing the right thing to say.

There's a silence between us besides the sound of our hearts beating. Is it possible to be quickly attached to someone?

_"If only I met yo-"_ she press her finger on my lips to stop me from anything.

_"Shh.. please don't say things you didn't mean. I don't want to hold on to it. Just promise me one thing."_ She cupped my face with her hands then looks at me straight in the eyes. _"Promise me if we see each other again, if we're both single, we'll try to figure what this is."_

_"Are you asking me on a date in the future?"_ I smirk.

_"I guess, but for now go home."_ She said as she guides me to the door. When I step out I remember that I didn't even know her full name or real name.

_"At least tell me your name."_ It stopped her from completely closing the door.

_"I've told you my name is Elle."_ That smirk on her face tells me she's lying.

_"Fine, if you won't tell me, I am Sa-"_ Again with cutting me off mid sentence. Grrr!

_"Santana."_ I'm shock and confuse. How the hell did she found out about my name?

I heard her chuckle then she closes the door. I stood there for a minute, hoping she would open it and talk to me again. When nothing happens I decided to go. I have a feeling that our paths will cross again. I hope so.

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

We are all anxiously waiting for Santana in the garden, ready to scold her for being such an immature woman. When she finally answered my call a while ago and told me she's on her way back to the mansion, I was so relieved.

_"She's here."_ We asked Blaine to wait for her outside so she won't avoid us. I let out a deep sigh when I saw her behind Blaine, hiding like a child. Gosh, she is childish sometimes.

_"I brought you guys muffins?"_ She peaks at Blaine's back and show us a box on her right hand, giving us her best smile. She's cute when she does that. Everytime she knows Kurt and I are mad at her, she would bring home a peace offering.

It's so hard to pretend that I'm still mad at her. So I let myself give in and hug her. I'm just happy that's she's safe.

_"Sorry."_ I was a bit taken a back in what she whispered to me. I narrowed my eyes at her to make sure that I heard her right. _"Don't make me say it again."_ Then she smirks at me.

I nod at her.

_"What the hell S! Do you have any idea how worried I am to you?" She_ must have heard Santana came. Her outburst surprised us all, not that we don't expect it to happen, just not in front of her fiancé.

We all looked at Charlie then to Quinn. Until she finally realized that she's too worried for Santana. Her face turns red because of the awkwardness of the situation. I could see the others trying to hide their smile but Puck's too obvious. Quinn threw him a death glare which made him gulp hard.

_"I was bored last night. I was too drunk to send a text to Rach."_ She lied.

_"Can I talk to you in private S?"_ Quinn asked her. She looks at me for help but I can't think of any excuse for her so I gave her an apologetic smile.

She rolled her eyes at me then looks back at Quinn. _"Yeah, but enough with the nagging."_

Quinn ignored her comment. _"Follow me."_ All of us just looked at the two of them as they disappear through the door.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

I open the door of the study room for Santana. I choose this room because this is the safest place where we could talk. This is sound proofed room because I like a quiet place where I read and write my novels. It has locks so no one could bother me and the curtains are always down.

Santana sits comfortably on the sofa waiting for me to join her. I choose to sit across her. I breathe in and out to gather strength to speak.

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Quinn please, I'm tired of hearing you saying sorry to me all the fucking time." She_ didn't shout, which made me nervous more because her tone is cold.

_"I know, but what do you want me to say?" _my voice cracked.

_"I don't know, say anything. Just not that." My_ heart aches seeing her like this, still beautiful but broken.

_"How did you know about..my condition?"_

She sighs. _"I heard you in the bathroom at the hotel."_ She gritted her teeth and clenches her hands on top of her knees until her knuckles turns white.

_"I..I'm so..I didn't know about it till that morning."_ I tried to explain to her_. "S, I didn't plan this. I.. I didn't even want to have a child with him. It was just once when I-"_

_"Please stop Q, just stop. It hurt's like fuck but the truth is I don't have the right to know your explanations. We're not in a relationship and you're engaged to the father of that lizard baby growing inside of you. So just stop telling me about it." _Then there's the tears she's been trying to hold for some time now.

_"It matters to me. Y..you matter to me."_ I can't help but let my tears fall as well because if I don't my chest will surely explode.

_"Well, it's too late for that." _She stood up and wipe her tears. When she starts to turn around and walk to the door I felt my world crumble.

I didn't think twice, I ran to her and hugged her from behind. I cried hard and bury my face on her back. _"P..please."_

_"Q.."_ I can't figure out her pleading tone, does she mean for me to let her go or for me to hold her and never let go?

I felt her shoulders move, she's sobbing hard. But my heart shattered into pieces when she forcefully removes my hands that are enveloping her.

_"Listen to me Q because I'm just gonna say this once."_ Her voice cracked. She let out a deep sigh. _"Marry him and have a happy family. It'll be hard for me but I'll try hard to forget you."_ I want to tell her to turn around and say that to my face. _"I can't love someone who's not willing to be with me."_

There is an uncomfortable silence between us. She's finally letting me go. This is what Rachel asked me to do, right? Should I be thankful that she did what I don't have the strength to do?

_"Is this because of that whore?"_ What the hell Quinn? Where did that came from? I mentally slap myself.

She let out a fake laugh then turns around. Her expression is hard.

_"She's nothing like that."_ she said coldly. _"Bye Q."_

I didn't say anything. I just watched her go out of the room. Why can't I feel anything? My heart, my hands and my feet, I cannot feel any of them. Is it because the pain is so intense that my mind shuts off? Is that even possible?

* * *

**I would love to read your reviews and suggestions. Keep them coming. ^_^**

**BTW, I'm posting a New Story so I hope you will like it as well. Tnx xoxo**


	15. Lucy, Is That You?

**I think this will be my last chapter for tonight. :)**

**Enjoy. .^_^**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

_"Are you sure about this?"_ Rachel is sitting on my bed watching me as I pack my things.

_"For the 'nth time, yes Berry."_ She's starting to irritate me. I looked around to check if there are still stuffs that I forgot to throw in my luggage.

_"Please, at least tell me what happened in that room." _I shook my head in disbelief.

_"Berry, we have all the time to talk about it in NY. But right now I need to get my ass at the airport in one hour." _I close my luggage and grab my phone. _"I have to go. Promise we'll talk when you get home." _I smile at her as I offer my pink.

She sighs then intertwines her pinky with mine but didn't let go yet_. "Even about that girl you've met?"_

I roll my eyes at her, _"Nah uh, don't push your luck."_ I smirk at her when she pouts. _"Urg, fine, now let go of my pinky so I could get out of this shitty place."_

She just nods then hugs me after. _"You'll be fine. I'll be home as soon as the wedding's over, okay?" _Now it's my turn to nod.

"_Now let's go before Quinn gets back from her final fitting. I don't want to deal with her anymore."_ I sigh as I remember her. It'll be hard but I'll try my best to forget her. I swear, I'm gonna keep trying.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

_"There you are."_ Damn. She found me. I've been hiding out here for more than twenty minutes from my friends. The girls decided to give me a bachelorette's party at the beach house the night before my wedding.

_"Hey."_ I plainly greeted back at Rachel. She handed me a blanket then sits beside me on the sand. I whispered thanks to her.

The moon shines brightly than usual, I could see the ocean from where I am sited. For a moment, we listened to the sound of waves not knowing what to talk about. Then I heard her sigh.

_"You should be having fun, Quinn."_ She sadly said.

_"If you're in my position, could you?"_ I asked her coldly.

This is the first time we talked after Santana left two days ago. Maybe I was scared if Santana went back to NY with that girl she met. In my case, not knowing is way much better.

_"You have your reasons Quinn and I understand that."_ I guess San told her about my pregnancy.

_"Thanks. D..did she call you already?"_ I hesitated to ask but I want to know how she's doing.

_"Yes."_ She just simply said. I looked at her hoping she would explain further but she didn't. I sigh in disappointment.

That's it, she didn't say any word until we needed to go back inside the beach house. All night I stayed up, thinking if I am doing the right thing or not. It's already four am when I fell asleep, not even one question in my mind was answered.

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

Quinn's the saddest bride I've ever seen. Not even a slight smile on her face. All I could see is pain and exhaustion in her eyes. Her gaze is always far away, as if she's not here. Then every five minutes she lets out a deep sigh.

It is a garden wedding at the mansion, for someone who has no living relatives, it's really confusing to have so many guests. Most of them are Charlie's business partners while some are from the press since they said that this is the wedding of the year.

We only have two hours before the wedding and Quinn is still pretty much a mess. When we heard her sigh again, Britt and I worriedly looked at each other. Trying to converse using our eyes with only one goal: Bring back Quinn on earth. She has been spacing out since we first saw her this morning.

"Rachie, Q is not here with us again." Britt whispered to me.

"I know Britt, I know." I respond to her not knowing what to do. "I'll get Frannie. Stay here with her okay?"

I think I have asked everyone in the mansion where to find Frannie but no one knew. I am starting to get tired and frustrated about all of this.

"Judy, do you happen to know where Frannie is? I've been trying to find her to ask about something I need to do." I asked her sweetly.

"Oh, yes, I last saw her at the gazebo talking to Charlie."

"Thank you Judy." Finally.

If it weren't for Frannie's blonde hair, I wouldn't recognize them because I can only see their back from where I am standing. My eyebrow arch, I think they are fighting but I can't distinguish what they are fighting about.

My dad's told me that eves dropping is very bad so I went back inside.

I went back to Quinn's room then after few minutes, Frannie and her mom came in. I secretly watch Frannie. She is uneasy and every time Quinn is not looking at her, she stares at Quinn as if she wants to take her away from here.

The ceremony was very quick. Quinn walked down the aisle (who looked like a zombie dragging her feet towards Charlie), Exchange of vows (if you can call it a vow) and then the I do part.

Everyone who knew about her and Santana held our breath when she's asked that question. For a moment there, we thought she would be brave enough to end this craziness.

"I do." She finally said it but you could hear her voice cracked.

"Dumb girl." I could see Puck mumbled under his breath.

We're now at the reception and sited on our reserved table. Kurt is singing on stage with Blaine while all of us are looking at the Mr. and Mrs. Charles Anderson having their first dance.

"Is it me or does it really feels like we just attended a funeral?" Finn asked.

"It's not you." Mercedes responds.

"This wedding is so sad, it makes me want to break up with Damian." Sugar added.

Mike reached for Tina's hand. "Thank you babes for being nothing like this on our wedding day." Tina gave him a quick kiss.

"We should have married Q before, Bro." Puck said to Sam who just shrugs.

We all look at Brittany waiting for her comment. She just stares at Quinn, sadness in her eyes.

"I think it's time for my Maid-of-Honor speech." Then she walks up on the stage.

* * *

**BRITTANY's POV**

When the song has ended, I stand on the stage and wait for all of them to sit down. I tapped on microphone which cause an annoying sound. "Oops, sorry." I smile at them apologetically.

"My speech would be for the bride alone because I had no idea whose Charlie is until two weeks ago." Every one smiled.

"Quinn and I met when we are ten years old at summer camp. I could still remember Lucy." I could see Quinn's eyes widened.

I wanted to tell them also about Lord Tubbington's message for Q but I figured I'd just give Q the card he made. So, I continue my speech.

"Santana and I made sure that Lucy enjoyed the camp. And I think she did because we saw her again the next summer, and the next after that. But one summer Lucy didn't came, Quinn did. She became different and nothing alike from the Lucy, Santana and I both loved."

I could see her flinch as I mention Sanny's name. I feel sad for her but I need to make her realize what's she's doing.

"You've told us something on our first night during that summer. Can you still remember it, the reason why you changed?" I saw Quinn lower her head and avoid my questioning look. Charlie looks at her, confused.

"You despised Lucy because she's weak and pathetic. She knows no one loves her and she let other people define her."

I let out a deep sigh. My friends are right. This wedding is really sad and depressing. Just like what Mr. Tubbington said he felt when Mrs. Tubbington died. Oh poor kitty. Wait, what am I doing here again on stage? Oh yeah, I'm giving a speech.

"You said Quinn is brave and free. If that's true then, cheers to Charlie and..**Lucy**." I emphasize on her old name.

I know she gets that I'm very disappointed with her. And I made a pact to Mr. Tubbington that I will not call her Quinn (ooppss, sorry Mr. Tubbington) until she brings back the old friend that I met at Summer camp.

* * *

**I will answer some of the questions on the next chapter..and Charlie's pov. :)**

**Whatcha think? **


	16. My Point Of View part 1

**Hi guys, so I figured to post this one since it's already done. This chapter is a bit different. No interactions just POVs of main characters. Hopefully it answers some of your questions. Charlie's POV to follow because I gave him the whole chap 17 and I'm still working on the last part.. :)**

**Boringsiot: I agree with the Britt story line..Thanks for noticing. I'm always nervous when I include her.. kinda like her (a bit). LOL :D**

**On chapter 18, It's focused on Santana's life in NY, Fresh start for her. I'll probably post it tomorrow with chap 17. **

**Thanks again for the reviews. ^_^**

* * *

**SANTANA's POV**

I glance at my bedside clock. It's already four pm which means the wedding is over. That was the hardest one hour of my life.

My whole body hurts. I can't even move my arms or legs. I just lie here on my bead and stare at the ceiling. Wishing that it would do the honor of crashing into me and end this shit.

I feel light headed. Is it because I just had pizza or haven't had enough sleep (did I? Shit! I can't remember if I slept or not) for two days?

Fuck! Is breathing really this hard? Every breathe I make feels like there's a dagger in my heart that plunges on every air I take in. I bit my lip because If I don't I'm gonna cry hard. And I did plenty of those since I arrived here in NY.

* * *

**QUINN's POV**

The wedding's over. The only thing that kept me going through this is the thought of my baby having a perfect family. The one that I didn't had. I gave up Beth and there is nothing I could do about it but this one, this is mine and I'm gonna do what is right by my child.

I considered leaving Charlie after that night San kissed me in my room. I showered early to go to her room and tell her my plan of going away with her. To tell her that I love her and I choose her. That I want to spend the rest of my life with my one true love, which is her.

But my life went crumbling down when I saw the pregnancy kit in the bathroom. I've been a week late but I don't mind since it happens most of the time. The weird thing is, it's like there is a force urging me to get one and try it. So I did and there's that feeling again when I found out that I was pregnant with Beth.

Britt's right. From that exact moment, I became Lucy again. I am scared, weak and pathetic.

None of my friends could understand but somehow Santana did. She knew how badly I needed this, for me to be whole again as a person.

* * *

**RACHEL's POV**

Finally watching this wedding is over. But I can't help but notice that there's something definitely off with Frannie and Charlie. I can't put my fingers into it but there is something for sure. I wanted to talk to her but I got so focused on Quinn that I forgot to ask her.

And now, Frannie's nowhere to be found, again! Suspicious, right? I should tell Kurt and Mercedes about this maybe they'll help me figure this out before we leave tonight.

When Santana told me that Quinn is pregnant I finally understand why she can't choose her. Shelby told me before that something inside her died when she gave me away to my dads. She said that all of the feelings she had, regret was the most unbearable. Every time she see a young girl she'll feel worse. But when she had Beth, suddenly that hole was patched.

Santana said that she could only complete Quinn as a person but this child will complete her as a woman. I couldn't believe how someone could know another so much. Unconditional love? Maybe.

* * *

**BRITTANY's POV**

After the wedding, Rachie and Kurt immediately went back to NY. And so are the others. Sanny need her friends and since she has Rachie and Kurt, I decided to stay behind to make sure that I am here for Lucy. Yeah, I know she'll be spending her time now with her husband but still, I am hoping she'll talk to me or whatever.

I know she's pregnant. I saw her yesterday subtly rubbing her tummy when she thought no one is looking at her. She did that before when she had Beth.

Sanny had this insecurity before of not being able to give Lucy a child in the future. She knew how she wants to be a mother, again. I spent weeks trying to ask Mr. Google (with the help of Mr. Tubbington), to find out if it is possible for Sanny to get her pregnant. But eventually I gave up when Mr. Google told me that no results are found which is related to this subject. What's that even mean?

I can't believe people ask him all the time. He's not that smart, you know. So going back to my two favorite girls in the whole wide world, I just wish that after Lucy has this child she'll finally be Q again so that Sanny and her will be forever with little Quinnie or Quinton.

That's what I want for my two besties. For them to be happy together but I think the time is not right, yet.

**JUDY's POV**

I imagined Quinn's wedding day very different from this. Yes I wanted for her to have a luxury wedding but I also expected her to be happy. But that bride I saw is way far from being happy. Her smiles don't even reach her eyes.

Unlike her smile when Santana come over at our house for study group or when she comes home from her house. That's my favorite smile of hers. It warms my heart seeing her that happy. But I got scared for her. I knew from that moment that my Quinnie is different when she's with Santana.

I saw how she secretly feels something for Santana. Since Lucy became Quinn, I never saw her cry. But then one night I saw her crying on her bed, face buried on her pillow and cursing Noah. I was about to go inside to scold her but then I heard what she said.

She hates Noah for taking Santana's virginity. That's when I realized that was not about Noah, it's about Santana giving it to another person. My daughter could be gay.

I've made some wrong decisions that time in attempt to hide what I thought was disappointment but the truth is I was just scared for her. Russell might do something terrible to her so I forced Quinnie to be active in our church, I let her be alone with that Finn kid at our house and then convince Russell that he is the best choice for our daughter.

Santana stopped coming to our house. Then Quinnie became pregnant. When Russell kicked her out, I was relieved. This is her chance to be herself. But she didn't, she went from one house to another. That's when I decided that I've had enough of it.

I've always known that Russell is cheating on me so I would drink to ease the pain. I said nothing because I want my daughters to have a normal family. I am her mother and Quinn needs me, so I divorced him and asked Quinnie to come home.

When she gave up Beth, she became different. I want to tell her that everything will be alright and I know how she feels toward Santana but I got scared it will only add to her misery.

I've never been a good mother to her and Frannie. I just watched her cry herself to sleep everytime she was hurt seeing Brittany and Santana together. Yes I knew about the two of them because I joined an anonymous group outside of Lima for parents with gay child, and Brittany's mom was the facilitator.

None of my daughters knew that I know their secret. I'm just glad that she could talk about it with Frannie. My eldest daughter is smart and I know she'll take care of Quinnie.

* * *

**FRANNIE's POV**

Damn him for pushing through this wedding! I kept silent for years about who he really is but I've had enough. I came a few days early so I could talk to Quinn about Charlie hoping she would call off the wedding, but then my sister got pregnant.

I've always hated Charlie. I hated his guts when I first saw him at a party that Russell (I stop calling him dad when he died) forced me to attend. But he was different with Quinn. I'll admit I think he really loves her. He became her best friend first then worked his way to get her trust.

Russell committed fraud against the Andersons so he 'offered' me as a payment. It turns out that the party was my engagement with Charlie. Great right? Russell was the worst father there could be.

I told Carl about it and the next day we got married and run away from Russell. It hurts to leave my mom and Quinnie with that monster but I have no choice. It's a blessing in disguise when Quinn got pregnant. The Anderson's lose interest in her, they saw her as a disgrace.

But then Russell became the worst monster there is, when he found out that he had cancer. He feared no one. I knew that he killed the Andersons and made it look like an accident.

Charlie gave him an ultimatum to pay or he will ruin Fabray's reputation. Russell's known for having a huge pride, so he blackmailed mom instead to get Quinn's attention.

I hated him so much but I cannot do something about it. I was selfish, yes because Carl is my life. So instead, I helped him with Quinn to agree with his plan.

We told Quinn that there is a rich young man who could help us. All she had to do is make him fall in love with her and use his money to save our mother from trouble. Quinn hesitates, so Russell found out the reason behind it. It was Santana. When Russell threatened to hurt Santana, Quinn didn't object anymore. We both know what he is capable of. So she did what she's told.

You may think its evil wishing for Russell to die? Could you blame us? We grew up trying to be perfect because we're scared of him. We're never a family.

We waited a year for him to die of his sickness, and then another year until Quinn lose hope. When Charlie proposed to her she accepted. It looks like that's the only thing Russell is waiting, because he died the same week he found out about it the engagement. Impossible right? It is the most twisted thing of faith.

Quinn made herself believe that she did all of that for our mom but the truth is its all for Santana. When Russell threatened the love of her life, she didn't think twice and agreed.

Quinn was braver before but now she's so scared to make decisions, always thinking she might do another mistake like before. That one biggest mistake she did when she let Russell win.

* * *

**Hi there! So did I answer some of your questions or did I confuse you more? :D Sorry if I did. I still have one more chapter though so please bare with me..^_^**

**I'm so excited to start Santana's life in NY. Are you? hmm.. hope so. :)**

**herElle08 . sleepy now. Good night everyone! ^_^**


	17. Charlie's Point of View part 2

**Hi guys, so as promised here's Charlie's POV. I will not be uploading here the next chapters. I want to start a new story (a sequel for this). I've always wanted to do that. LOL anyways.. I want Santana's story in NY to have less drama and more fun (finger's crossed). :)**

**I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel maybe tonight or tomorrow..okei? ^_^**

**Thanks for all the support, comments and suggestions. I really appreciate all of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about GLEE. :)**

**Enjoy...! imherelle08**

* * *

**CHARLIE's STORY**

I can get everything I want except for one thing, love. Being the only son of a Business tycoon made my life really hard. The Anderson's have all kinds of businesses. Hotels, manufacturing, real estates, you name it. My father is a perfectionist while my mother supports all of his decisions all the way.

He raised me to always live up to his expectations because someday I will take over his 'empire'.On my second year at Harvard taking up Business Admin, my dad told me that he found a girl who will be perfect for me. As always, I just said yes to him.

I was afraid that he will disown me like what he did to my little sister, Liz. He found out that she's gay. She ran away with her bestfriend and we never heard from her since. Her name had been completely forgotten in our house.

I met Frannie on our supposed to be engagement party. She's beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her all night. My father told me that she's very smart (and I quote "with excellent academic status") and prim and proper. She's the perfect choice to carry an Anderson name.

She's acting a little bitchy to me that night. I had no choice but to be a bit irritated at her as well because she's not the only one who didn't what's happening. I was so relieved when my father found out that Ms. Fabray got married. Which means their deal is off.

My father never accepts defeat. He made sure that Russell will not have a quiet life because of the humiliation we received from him. Things are getting out of hand and seriously I'm starting to have bad feelings about it. This has to stop so I went to Lima, Ohio to talk to Frannie.

But then when I was at the Lima Bean, I saw a very gorgeous young lady with her group of friends. I want to approach her but I don't want to be accused of something. I know she's still in high school. I just watch her secretly from the two tables between us. From that moment I knew that she's the one I want to marry.

A few months after, my parents died. I was so busy with the responsibility my father left me that I forgot about her for a while. Then I decided to hire a private investigator to know all about her. It is such a small word because that girl is one of Russell's daughters.

So I told Russell that I will destroy him if he will not pay the millions he stole from my family and gave him an ultimatum. I didn't want to seem so obvious about wanting Quinn; I knew what he would do. The man has nothing to offer besides his family.

I knew I was the luckiest guy in the world when Quinn talked to me one day while I was eating in my favorite restaurant. What she didn't know was we planned everything.

Quinn was more than I expected. She's smart and reserved but with a big and fragile heart. As months passed I fall deeper and deeper until I realized I can't pretend to be her best friend anymore. And I know she's starting to love me too. At least that's what I think she feels.

She won't tell me but I know there was someone special in her heart. I didn't want to know who that person is because there's no sense anyway. Quinn's mine now and I have forever to help her forget.

I felt something was off when her friends flew in before the wedding. Quinn got very nervous when she found out that all of them were coming. I thought it was that Noah who got her pregnant, then my suspicions turned to Sam and then lastly her first boyfriend Finn. But clearly she doesn't care about them anymore.

Maybe it was just wedding jitters, maybe that person was not really here and maybe my eyes are just deceiving me when I saw how she looks at her best friend, Santana. It can't be true; my Quinn can't be like that. She's not like her. She's marrying me, a man, for Christ's sake, so she can't be gay!

Frannie said I was in denial that how could I not see that Quinn never loved me. Apparently, she saw me turning my head everytime Quinn looks at Santana and how I pretend not to hear her sighs when Santana's near.

_"Dammit Charlie, Quinn's gay!"_ she firmly said.

_"I figured that out."_ I plainly tell her. _"Look, Fran, my wedding will be in two hours so if there's nothing else you want me to know, I think this could wait." _

_"Please don't do this. I'm begging you."_ I felt betrayed; like my manhood had been stepped on a thousand times and my pride crushed.

I huff for a moment. I don't want to attract attention because someone might hear what we're talking about_. "I love her. We're having a baby. It's her call, not mine. If she wants to pretend then I won't complain. I'll be contented on what she could give. That's how much I love her." _

She let out a sigh. She looks defeated because we both know Quinn will do the right thing by her baby. And that would be a normal family, with me. She shook her head, gave me an I-can't-believe-this-is-happening look then stormed away.

The ceremony was done faster than I expected. I don't know which is painful, for her to back out at our wedding or this one. Seeing like every step towards me kills her inside. I just want her to be happy. Why can't she be happy with me?

_"Charlie, are we going to bring you laptop? Because my luggage is full already, maybe we could br-" _I cut her off. She's busy packing the things we're going to need for our honeymoon.

_"Is this good enough for you?"_ I want to shout at her for making me feel this way but I don't have the heart to do so.

I was the one who took her from Santana. So if there is someone who has the right to be angry, it was both of them.

She was shock and confused with my question. She looks at me like she's about to cry.

_"I..I d-don't know what you mean."_ She avoided my eyes by gazing down.

_"Dammit Quinn, for once be honest with me!"_ She quickly shut her eyes when she heard the firmness of my voice. Followed by the tears I bet she's trying to withhold for a while. She bit her lips and tried to calm her sobs. _"Please, talk to me."_

Her shoulders are shaking because of her sobs. I went close to her and hug her. I let her cry on my chest until she calmed down. When she looked at me, I saw nothing but guilt and pain in her eyes. I sigh because I could feel how hard this is for her.

I cupped her face and looked at her eyes. I do not want to cry in front of her but I know that's what will happen if I don't tell her quick what I have to say.

_"Thank you."_ I swallowed hard to alleviate the pain I'm feeling_. "Thanks Quinn for not leaving me at the altar. For thinking about me and choosing me."_ I could feel the pang in my eyes.

She was about to say something but I press my finger on her lips.

_"For years I convinced myself that you'll learn to love me, I told myself that soon you'll forget that someone and let me in. Because I thought that someone is a guy." _Quinn's eyes went wide. _"Yes, I know about Santana. And I won't tell you it didn't hurt because it surely hurts like hell."_

I took her hands in mine_. "I'm sorry."_ Her voice cracked, shame written all over her face in admission.

_"I don't want to compete with her anymore, Quinn. But I have a favor to ask for our child." _

_"What do y-you mean?" _

_"My stated on his will that I need to stay married until my first child is born. If not, my child won't get anything. I don't want that to happen. But we don't have to live together. I'll be moving to Europe and just check on you from time to time."_

_"Charlie. I don't know what to say."_ She softly said.

_"You don't have to."_ I let out a deep sigh. It's almost over. _"Just take care of yourself. You're still my best friend."_ I faked a smile. _"I love you Quinn. Good bye."_

I grab my luggage before she could say anything. I'm scared that I might change my mind and hurt us both further. Quinn's been very good to me. All those years she's been loving and patient. I know I would regret this someday but I hope when I finally see her happy, even if it's with someone else, all of the pain that I'm going through was worth it.

So here I am sitting on my private jet, alone, on my wedding night. Holding a bottle of champagne that were supposed to be drinking together celebrating as newlyweds.

As always, I can get everything I want except for one thing, love...

* * *

**Thanks again everyone. Tell me what you think.. :)**

**BTW: just created a tumblr account, if anyone is interested..hehe**

**it's**** imherelle08****. I'll be posting stories there as well. :)**


End file.
